Red Reaper Between Soldiers
by gothboy.wxlf
Summary: Instead of attending Beacon, Ruby attends Atlas academy. Ruby from then on goes from cheerful to a stone cold soldier and an adoptive sister/daughter for Winter. General Ironwood is kind but when push comes to shove, Ruby is the go to.
1. Chapter One: Welcome To Atlas Academy

"Sir, why exactly are we going to Beacon?"

"You'll just have to wait and ask Ozpin, Specialist Schnee." Answered a deep voice.

Schnee nodded before going back to her post.

"What is that?" The man said, staring outside the airship's window.

Schnee walked back up next to the man and looked out.

"It seems like a child chasing..." Schnee squinted her eyes, straining her sight, " _Roman_ _Torchwick_?!?"

 **-line break-**

"End of the line, Red!"

Roman tossed a red crystal at the red hooded girl.

The scythe-wielder crouched down, covering herself with her red cape. She waited for the explosion to come but, all she felt was a hard shove and stone cold pavement.

" _Shit_ ," Roman cursed to himself, " WE HAVE AN ATLASTIAN!"

A soft rumble arose from the building's roof top. Soon after an airship came from between the buildings, coming to a steady halt in mid flight.

But that isn't what caught Ruby's attention. No, it was the man standing cooly in the middle of the building roof.

" _GENERAL_ _IRONWOOD_?!" Ruby sputter, screeching as she looked at him with admiration in her eyes.

Meanwhile Ironwood just sighed heavily and kept his cool demeanor.

Getting out of her fangirl zone, Ruby quickly ran to Ironwood's side, hefting her precious Crescent Rose in a defensive pose.

"Take cover!" Ironwood commanded as soon as a woman with glowing orange light began firing at him.

Ruby nodded, making her way behind the Headmaster.

A vein bulged in Ironwood's forehead. "Not there, you _imbecile_!" He growled at the stupidity of the child.

Sadly the General didn't have time to fool around as a piece of glowing glass shot at him.

Pulling out one of his revolvers, Ironwood takes aim and fires at the mysterious woman. Ruby stood motionless as she witnessed something so awesome and cool.

The woman shooting on the other hand wasn't amused at all, "We're leaving, Roman!" She barked harshly, making a clean escape from the duo.

Ironwood sighed, turning around to fully address the young child he had just saved, only to be met by a jiggling mess of a fangirl, inches away from his face. "THAT WAS SOO COOL!" She squealed, "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" She continued, pulling out a puppy face.

Ironwood answered loud and clear. A sigh.

 **-line beeak-**

"What you did today was simply, unspeakable!" A woman's voice lectured Ruby loudly.

"B-but they started it." Ruby tried to defend herself weakly.

The platinum haired woman glared down straight into Ruby's sliver eyes. Ruby wanted to disappear due to all of the attention.

"Stand down, Specialist Schnee."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted, retreating back into the shadows where she surprisingly blended in, despite her colour scheme.

"Ruby Rose," James started, focusing his gaze upon the young rose, "Do you know why you're here?"

"N-no," Ironwood seemed to need more of a "full" response so Ruby decided to mimic the elder women, "sir."

Ironwood seem to have nodded with approval. "Your actions brought you here, with me today, simply because you intrigue me."

 ** _What_** , Ruby thought in confusion, **_Why?_**

As if reading her thoughts, the old general spoke, "You're young, yes, however, you have combat skills are that of a senior huntress in training." He then nodded towards Schnee's scroll, which showed a video of Ruby's encounter with Roman. Someone must have recorded it without being noticed by Ruby. "Um-" She began but was immediately cut off by James.

"Not only that but, you also wield one of the most dangerous weapon ever known to man and faunus kind," He paused to look at Ruby straight in the eyes, "Now tell me, who taught you?"

James intertwined his hands together.

"S-Signal Academy..."

General Ironwood rose a fine kept brow.

Ruby gulped as she explained further, "W-well one teacher in particular."

James's eyes seemed to glaze over in memory, "I think we may be referring to an old drunken crow."

Ruby grinned proudly, puffing out her chest a little, "That's my uncle!"

"She's _related_ to that old drunken excuse of a man?!" Winter screeched in horror and anger.

"Hm, it appears so," He rubbed his chin, "Specialist Schnee, Stand at attention." He whispered dangerously low to a frantic Winter.

Ruby ignored the whole ordeal and continued, "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing!"

Ironwood could easily believe this, Qrow was an exceptional teacher.

"Miss Rose, do you know who I am?" Ironwood inquired.

Ruby's eyes gleamed with admiration, "General Ironwood." She stares right into his eyes.

He nodded, "I'm also the Headmaster of Atlas Academy."

Ruby vibrates in her seat. James couldn't help but crack a small smile at the young one's enthusiasm. Ironwood cleared his throat as he slid a pack of paperwork across the table to Ruby.

Said girl scanned the paperwork in glee confusion. They were military paperwork for after graduation.

"Miss Rose, I would like for you to attend my school." General James Ironwood stated seriously, ignoring the protesting glares from Winter.

"This is really happening.." Ruby mumbled under her breath, "Yes!" She answered loudly.

Winter sighed as she strode over, carrying an expensive looking pen over to Ruby.

The young scythe-wielder signed straight away.

After signing, she looked up to see the glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Welcome to Atlas Academy, Miss Rose."

 **-line break-**

"And these are the dorms that the students live in," said Winter, "any question, Rose?"

Ruby smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, actually,"Ruby paused to receive and okay from Winter which she did before continuing, "Will there be a need for teams and will I get to see my family?"

"Miss Rose, teams are a necessity for all academies, they teach valuable assets to oneself," Schnee answered sternly, "As for your second question..." Winter pursed her lips," Family interaction are only permit once the student has either graduated or has decided to drop out."

Ruby suddenly regretted signing those papers so quickly without asking the details.

Winter examined the girl standing before her as she went from a red ball of hyperactive energy to a kicked puppy.

Ruby didn't want to cry, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry after her mom never came back. She had to be strong.

Winter couldn't help but be reminded of Weiss whenever she fell and got scolded by their father. Ruby had that same look of determination to not show their weaknesses.

"It will all be well in due time, Ruby." Winter tried to comfort the young girl, closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms around Ruby.

Ruby welcomed the kind and warm hug. She missed Yang, Qrow and Tai already.

"Go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day." Winter separated them so she could look at Ruby clearly.

Ruby nodded, "Thank you, Miss Schnee."

Between the two, they shared an unspoken gratitude of sisterly love. They both are missing their respective siblings.

It made sense that they would try to find something to occupy the hole they are missing.

"Goodnight." Winter whispered, turning on her heel.


	2. Chapter Two: New Friends

Ruby awoke to a firm grip around her tiny frame and something nuzzling on top of her head. Looking at the person, she could tell that she fell asleep with her uniform on. "Winter, wake up." She lightly nudged the platinum haired girl.

"Okay Weiss I'm up." Winter said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Weiss?"

Realizing, where she was and what she had to do she practically flew across the room to stand next to the door with the same "I have a stick up my ass" posture she had yesterday. Winter awkwardly coughed into her hand." Weiss is my younger sister." She explained to the younger girl. Ruby made an 'oh' with her mouth, nodding understandingly.

"I have a big sister!" Ruby chirped, trying to make things not awkward between her and the strict older girl.

"Xiao Long, was it?"

"Yep!" Ruby said, popping the 'p', not questioning how Winter knew.

"Ruby today will be the day where your squad or partner will be issued."

The young hooded teen did not like socializing in the least of bit. "Can't I go solo?"

"No, growing with a squad or partner is necessary to growth as a person."

"Wha! I don't need others! I. Drink. Milk." Ruby boldly claimed as she crossed her arms over her modest chest.

Winter was having a hard time at not laughing at the adorkablness of Rubes.

"Y-yes, but I-it's General Ironwood's orders."

Nothing scared her more than Yang without her special hair conditioner, but if something did it would be Ironwood.

"Eek!" Ruby was already dressed since she fell asleep in her clothes so she just patted her bed hair down as quickly as she could.

"Okay, I-I'm ready."

Winter cracked one of her rare smiles.

* * *

"The path we have chosen for it presents a path full of hazards, as all paths are; but it is the one most consistent with our character and courage as an academy and our commitments around Remnant. The cost of freedom is always high, but Hunters, Huntresses and soldiers have always paid it. And one path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender or submission. Our goal is not victory, dominance, or even large sum of lien. Our goal is loyalty, knowledge, strength over Grimm and students who show bravery with hearts of gold! That is Atlas Academy!" Applauds filled the stadium, whistling and some chairs fell backwards from the force of standing up from the students. Even Ruby felt highly motivated to go into the Emerald Forest to exterminate Grimm.

A clearing of a throaty silenced all thoughts and noises in the stadium. "Students, Your squad or partner(s) have been uploaded into the school's front gate LCD television, please stay in an orderly fashion."

Ruby was still motivated as she walked down the hall leading towards the school's front gate. "Oomph" The petit teen walked into someone, breaking her motivated stride. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Ruby started bombarding the girl she used as a landing cushion.

"Sa-lu-ta-tions!" Girl cushion said in the most friendliest way as she did a cute salute. Ruby got up and was a bit weirded out from the girls strange demeanor. "U-um are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking!"

"W-well aren't you going to get up?"

"Yes." The cushion girl did a sort of martial arts thing to stand up. Ruby noticing that this strange cushion girl knew some fighting stuff, she decided it was best to take a step back.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said cheerful as ever.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby smiled although she was secretly thinking if "Penny" didn't hit her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated herself unconsciously.

"Um, you already said that."

"...So I did!" Penny stated with a grin still plastered all over her face.

"Well sorry for running into you, take care friend!" Ruby said walking around Penny towards the front gates.

 _Woosh_

"What did you say?"

"Wh-what I didn't think you read minds! I'm sorry!" Ruby pleaded with her hands in the air.

"You said friend, am I really your friend?"

After agonizingly fighting internally for what seem to be forever but was only a few seconds she said, "Ye-yeah?"

"Sensational! We could paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" Penny listed off the bat. Ruby was starting to wonder if this was how she would be like trying to make friends.

"Su-sure why not, but could we go to the front gates first?"

"Penny!Where are you?!"

"Ciel, over here!" Penny shouted and waved over a tan girl with a blue beret.

"Where have you been?!" Ciel questioned.

"With friend Ruby!" Penny happily explained.

Ceil studied Ruby's form from top to bottom as if Ruby were a threat to something. " _Hello, Ruby._ " Ceil squinted her eyes at Ruby and seemed to approve and then looked back at Penny. "We have to go to the front gate to see which team or partner we get."

Ciel stated, grabbing Penny's hand and pulling her along with her. "Come on friend Ruby!" Ruby followed the interesting duo to the front gates.

* * *

 ** _Alright who am I with_** , thought Ruby as she went down the list looking for her name.

"Oh, found it."

 **Ruby Rose : Squad Leader**

 **Squad Mates:**

 **Penny Polendina**

 **Ciel Soleil**

"Well, Rose seems like you're our leader." A hand placed itself on Ruby's shoulder startling Ruby. Ciel gave a reassuring pat on Ruby's shoulder.

"Oh~ this is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah,fun..woohoo." Ruby huffed sarcastically.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm glad to see that this is getting such a positive response and I welcome any feedback. Pairing are undecided. I'm glad I'm not the only one who have thought about this idea continuing because the last one stopped abruptly. can someone suggest a squad name for Ruby, Penny and Ceil because I got nothing.**


	3. Chapter Three: Starting

"I actually liked the visitors' dorms better." Ruby opinionated.

"I agree, Rose."

"Is there a difference, friend Ruby?"

" Um yeah, this just has beds and cement walls and floors with one window and two desks," Ruby took a deep breath, "and the visitors' dorm have luxury stuff."

"Oh."

"Indeed." Ciel huffed as she set her things across her bed.

 _Bing_

"Huh?" Ruby said as she looked down to her school issued scroll.

"What is it, Rose?" Asked Ciel, prying over Ruby's shoulder.

"It's a text from General Ironwood, he wants to see us in his office."

"Oh we get to see uncle Ironwood together!" Penny exclaimed in glee.

 _ **Uncle?**_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ruby knocked on Ironwood's office door.

"Come in." Came the gruff response.

Penny, Ciel and their fearless leader walked into the office fearing that they had done something wrong. Mostly Ciel and Ruby. "You wanted to see us," Ironwood shot an eyebrow at Ruby,"...um sir?"

"Yes, it is about your three man squad."

Ruby quietly listened to the man.

" Since we are not a color coded school like Ozpin," He muttered the last word but continued with a more confident tone," I have decide to name you Alpha Reaper, knowing your initials don't make a name."

Ruby liked the name, if she was honest she thought it sounded awesome.

"I understand, sir."

"Good, oh are dismissed." He narrowed his eyes at Ruby as Ciel and Penny took off.

"Except you Rose." Ruby tensed at her name.

Once the rest of the squad were out the room, General Ironwood stood and walked straight up to Ruby, looking down at her.

Ruby audibly gulped and started to sweat bullets.

Winter, came out of what seemed to be the shadows, shared a knowing look with her superior.

"Ruby."

"Y-yes!" She squeaked.

"We know that you are just a child and have just begun your training but we must ask of you to do an important mission."

Now more curious than intimidated.

"Yes,sir, at your service!" Ruby imitated what Winter does when acknowledged.

Ironwood smirked at the slowly beginning to be disciplined young teen.

"Penny is not a real girl and i need you to be her second bodyguard, this must be kept a secret. Ciel already knows this as she is her other personal guard."

 _ **Penny is what?**_ Ruby thought.

"Excuse me sir, but what do you mean she isn't a real girl?"

 _ **Does she have kiwis?**_

"Penny is an android capable of producing an aura." Ironwood explained further.

"Oh"

* * *

Ruby hasn't stopped pondering since her talk with the Headmaster Ironwood.

 _ **Penny, an android? With a soul?**_ Ruby mentally asked herself whether she was in reality.

"-ose." _**But then that could mean is a girl.**_

"-rose." _**So technically Penny IS a real girl.**_

"RUBY!"

"Huh! Wha!" Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and looked around for the intruder of her thoughts.

"Finally, you were walking aimlessly for almost an hour now."

"Oh, um I'm sorry Ciel, I was just...thinking." Ruby decided to go with.

"Like Penny and how you are her second bodyguard but also her leader?" Ciel smirked as if she won a debate.

"Yes, but you are her bodyguard too, Ciel."

"I still think Penny as the same as us, she has a soul and that makes her a real girl in my book." Little did Ruby know that Penny heard that last sentence.

" I do too, anyways we have to get going for classes soon."

"Gah! I forgot, TO THE BARRACKS FOR UNIFORM!" The fearless leader so obviously commanded.

To Ruby classes where disturbingly boring.

The professors were former soldiers. One of their professors talked super fast due to drinking way too many energy drinks, another just boasted about his war stories, another one was truly strict, he kept brass knuckles for disobedient students and the weapons professor he was a bubbly, nice one who made classes both knowledgeable and fun.

Even though classes were like watching Grimm painting nails, Ruby took her studies seriously. Kept notes of every word the professors said. Well except the war stories professor, his class seemed the least important.

Penny just watched and listened to the professors so intense that Ruby thought she could shoot lasers from her eyes.

Ciel did a combination of what Ruby and Penny did. Notes and listening.

"I'm booooorred!" Cried the red tipped hair girl.

"Friend Ruby, classes are important!"

"Indeed."

"Ugh!"

An invisible lightbulb turned on within Ruby, "Why don't we go into Atlas after classes?"

Penny tilted her head, clearly not understanding.

"Rose wants to spend time in the city." Explained Ciel.

"Sensational!" Penny beamed," sound like fun, friend Ruby!" Penny was practically etching her grin into her face.

"Alright then, its settled, we are going into the city!" Ruby poses.

Penny, Ciel and their fearless, awesome leader went into the city as soon as the classes ended.

* * *

"So where do we go?"

"I dunno, you were the one who told us to."

"Why don't we go to the theatre?" Penny suggested.

"Eh why not sounds like fun."

Ciel nods in agreement.

Heading down to the theater through a shortcut that Penny said was more efficient. Ruby couldn't shake off a feeling of dread. She turned to look at Ciel but, she looked indifferent. Ruby just got more and more nervous as they walked through the ally.

She looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of a black cloak. Ruby feared the worst. She didn't have Crescent Rose and neither did Ciel have her weapon. Ruby tapped in her earpiece and signaled Ciel that they were being followed.

"Since when?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of her NOW!" Ruby whispered into her earpiece.

Ciel nodded at Ruby.

"Hey Penny, I don't feel great, I think we should head back." Ruby lied.

"What's wrong, friend Ruby?"

"Stomachache."

"Oh it's probably because you haven't eaten a full meal course!" Explained the cheerful android.

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Ciel for backup. Ciel was _gone_.

Ruby frantically looked around to find her.

She had only took her eyes off her for a few seconds and she was gone. Penny, fortunately had not noticed yet. Ruby once again tapped into her earpiece and contacted Ciel. "Hey, where are you?!"

"-ook- _bastard_ -help-e-" Ciel got cut off.

Ruby's eyes widen in realization. Ciel had gotten kidnapped. Ruby looked at Penny's back and decided to do what was best.

"General Ironwood sir, we need Penny to get escorted back to Atlas Academy."

"Alright, tell me on the way here."

"Impossible, comrade has been taken into enemy hands, I need to extract."

"Understood, drop Penny at the main plaza."

"Roger that." Ruby let her hand go from her earpiece and grabbed Penny's hand.

"Penny lets go to the main plaza!" Ruby beamed artificially.

"Yes!"

Ruby started running a bit faster trying to get to Ciel as fast as possible.

"Um, friend Ruby, where is friend Ciel?"

Ruby didn't answer as she was already at the main plaza and saw an Atlas soldier waiting on her.

"Rose."

Ruby nodded and handed over Penny's hand to the soldier and started using her semblance to run in the other direction.

Where is she?

"Ciel, can you copy?"

"-ference-theater-bac-or."

Interference. Theatre. Back. Door?

Ruby ran into the theater to the very back and leaned her head to the door. Muffled voices and footsteps could be heard. They were probably workers. _Gunshot_ could be heard. Could be workers for a completely not innocent theater.

* * *

 **A/N: This fic got kind of big quick. thanks and reason I didn't upload the day I uploaded last time was because of team naming so yeah. Have a good day, evening or night.**


	4. Chapter Four: Yeah, I feel like barf

Ruby had backed into a corner which was hidden away from sight. She pondered on how to get her partner back.

 ** _Okay, it sounded like an A,B,C conversation from the door so I'm estimating three hostiles in the room with Ciel._**

 ** _Now to takle the main problem, she paused, how to get to her without getting Ciel killed in the crossfire or of possible, to get her quietly and quick._**

Again Ruby was reminded of how ill prepared she was for this. Her heart rate quickens at the thought of how she could have prevented this with a single choice. Mind full of ' _what if_ ' and ' _I could have_ ', she didn't take notice a theater " _worker_ " walking by into the closet where Ciel was being held hostage.

There were 6 people there in truth, but Ruby didn't know that. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to take notice of crucial information.

The gothic teen was at a loss. **_What to do, what to do!_** Ruby panicked mentally.

 _Thump_!

An awful feeling crept up her throat as she heard that loud crash in the room. Ceil could have been eliminated for all she knew. Yet here she was hiding, not knowing what to do while her partner could be dead.

A growl escapes her lips. Useless, she self degraded, **_I'm fudging cookie useless!_** She balled her hands so tight that her nails dug into her skin leaving nice red defined rings.

Her eyes closed tight as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. **_No, I can't think like this now!_**

Ruby stalked closer to the door and cracked it open. She could only see four bastards whilst having Ciel tied at the far end by the popcorn machine. "Those cookie squashing evil doers!" Ruby whispered under her breath. She slipped inside as best she could with her semblance. She hid behind an un popped popcorn crate. **_Heh I'm stealthy._**

"What do we do with this human?" Said evil cookie squasher A.

"I dunno, boss said to keep her breathin'." Said B.

"Heh, maybe we could have some..." C licked his lips, " fun."

Ceil had started stirring by the time B had opened his mouth. She was furious and showed a hint of fear. Ruby snapped her head towards the shuffling she heard at the other end of the room.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty, Roxy."

" _Roxy_ " snarled at the new arrival but stood down.

The others in the room snickered.

"Shut up, _Tapia_." Roxy barked.

Another fit of laughter filled the room.

 ** _I guess they don't like their names much_** , guessed Ruby.

"So who are we waiting on for anyways?" Asked C. Finally someone asked the smart question, Ruby internally rolled her eyes.

"We are waiting on the brat's friend, P.E.N.N.Y." Answered Tapia.

"Penny?"Questioned C again.

"Brenden, your name should be imbecile," Tapia face-palmed, "P.E.N.N.Y is an android that is able to make an aura!"

While they were having their whole discussion, Ruby sneaked about to Ceil. Ruby was lucky that this theater was themed red. Ruby blended in well with her surroundings. Ciel noticed the red tipped girl and smirk as is saying 'About time'.

"Hey Tapia, was this ugly rag always here?" Roxy shouted over to Tapia.

 ** _Ugly?!_**

"No? I don't think so?"

 ** _No! Wait fudge._**

Ruby grabbed ahold of Ceil's arm and used her semblance to get out.

"After that bitch!" Ruby last heard as she and Ceil ran out of the room and out the building. Ruby contacted Ironwood when they reached the main plaza.

"Sir, I have retreated Ciel from hostile hands."

"Good job, Rose."

"I need pickup, sir, I have them hot on my trail."

"Understood."

The line went silent after General Ironwood last responded.

"There she is!" Bubble was busted.

Ruby shoved Ceil into a busy sidewalk and led the men into a dead end. With her, at the end. Fudge.

Ruby closed her eyes in preparation of what's to come, but minutes passed and it didn't come. Opening her left eye she saw that the men were slumped over grasping at their throats. **_What?_**

On closer inspection she could see the crimson liquid flowing down their necks and soaking into their clothes. Their necks have been slit so cleanly that you could see their vocal cords. The sight disgusted Ruby to her very soul. Roxy fell over, at that point Ruby couldn't take it anymore as she returned her lunch with force. The others soon fell after Roxy showing a clean person but a blood soaked hand and hunting knife. "C-Ciel?"

* * *

The memories of throats being slit open and the no mercy from Ciel, couldn't stay out of her mind. Even if a week had passed. It was too horrible and horrifying to forget. Ruby wanted to be a _hero_. She wanted a _happy_ ending. A happy ending for _everyone_ , not just the " _good_ " guys.

Nobody in Atlas Academy could comfort her in either physical nor emotionally. Not even Penny since she is technically a reason for what had happened. **Yang isn't here and I can't visit mom,** Ruby reminded herself solemnly.

"Ruby?"

"W-Win?" Ruby's voice trembled.

"Are you alright?" Concern filled her voice as Winter stood beside Ruby.

"...," She couldn't lie,"no." Ruby sighed in defeat.

Winter gazed at the adoptive younger sister with a critical eye. She stretched her arm out and placed a comforting, firm hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Talk to me." She said quietly.

The hooded girl hesitated, but still with a shaky sigh she recounted what had happened the previous week, all the while Winter nodded in sagely wisdom. Once she was done telling, Winter's face showcased a vast amount of emotions on her face. Disgust,

Sympathy, hurt, and finally familiarity.

"I-I don't understand...I can't do this!" Ruby exclaimed with tears threatening to come out.

 _Slap_!

The room was silent. Only Winter's and Ruby's breathing could be heard, which the latter was on the verge of hyperventilating. Ruby caressed the cheek that had just gotten harsh treatment, which was the right.

"Ruby you mustn't let this bring you down!" Winter hissed with anger yet it held a hint of regret and sympathy for the young soldier, " Even you, will need to do what she did if it becomes necessary."

Ruby listened, stunned, unable to close her mouth as she was the first person ever to actually _hit_ her.

The dam broke. Ruby started sobbing hysterically, falling to her knees. Winter pressed her lips into a firm, thin line. She kneeled to embrace the messy of a red blob. Ruby didn't care if she was slapped, she had needed that to realize that the world isn't a fairytale as she always believed. She returned the embrace twice as hard and let her tears stain Winter's uniform. Winter mimicked what she had done the other night as she was not use to physical contact. "Shh, little Rubes it's alright...I know this will sound.." She struggled with trying to find the right words, " _harsh_...but it gets easier with time." Winter grimaced at her own words.

Ruby just continued to sob quietly into Winter's chest.

"...Thanks...sis." Ruby finally spoke.

To say the least, Winter was taken aback by the girl's words but they weren't unwelcome.

"You're welcome...sister." She smiled to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll fix the chapter when I get the time since I'm heading back to my country (united states), I am currently in Mexico and was in vacation for summer. Ugh I'm a junior now...**


	5. Chapter Five: I Missed You!

**A Month Later**

"Reaper 01, this is Alpha 34 - over."

Ruby reached to her side, and took out her modified scroll.

"This is Reaper - over." Ruby used her call name for security reasons.

"What's your position- over."

"400 feet away from enemy personal- over."

"Affirmative out."

Ruby shuffled a bit, not being comfortable just sitting around while Ciel was Oum knows where with Penny.

"Alpha 34 this is Reaper 01, requesting to engage - over."

"Reaper this is Alpha 34 wait out," The young teen sighed as she refocused her aim, "Reaper has been ordered to standby until oh- niner - over."

"Affirmative - out."

Ruby didn't know wether to feel relieved or bored since she was basically denied her freedom from boredom. A thought came across her mind that she should have asked earlier, _**What was the signal...**_

 _ **Fuck-biscuits.**_

She opened her mouth to call command, when a bullet came straight beside her head. A centimeter to the right and she would have said hello to the ground. Ruby's training came into place as she rolled out of enemy sight and behind a stone slab.

"Alpha 34 this is Reaper, enemy has made contact!" Ruby shouted into her scroll, trying to make herself heard over the firing.

"Reaper this is Alpha 34, engage enemy." Ruby hated the man on the radio due to his stoic and unnerving calm voice.

"Wilco **-** out."

She detached Crescent Rose from her back and shifted it to scythe mode. Using her semblance she basically vanished in the enemy's eyes. Ruby landed in the center of them taking a battle stance. The enemy copying her, aiming their guns and swords at her. Ruby showed them a toothy grin. "Hi!" She waved.

Beginning her assault, the scythe-wielder swung Crescent Rose in a smooth arc, batting white fang members hard. As Ruby and the fang members fought and the clash of metal and gunfire echoed across the abandoned factory, Ruby's now emotionless face, pushed the faunus back. Ruby was confident that she was winning whilst not killing anyone, when suddenly a pair of hands snuck up on Ruby. The faunus flung Ruby across into the building, denting the rusty, old wall. Dragging her back, she was then thrown to the ground. " _Argh_!" Ruby howled in pain as her aura shattered.

Before she could recover a boot made its way to Ruby's guts. As Ruby skidded across the pavement, she took hold of Crescent Rose and rolled into her feet.

A soft padding of walking were getting near Ruby. Instinct set in causing Ruby to swing Crescent up.

 _Drip Drip Drip_

Ruby's whole body froze, _**No oh Oum I couldn't have.**_

Her eyes slowly traveled up the now known male faunus. "No no no no no, _please_ no." Ruby pleaded with desperation as her eyes finally met with a blade. Her eyes widened, her _baby_ , her _sweetheart_ was now embedded into a man's chest. Her eyes stung, her vision blurred as it finally sunk that she had did the one thing she did not want to do. _**I killed someone.**_

Full tears now moistening her cheeks, she pulled Crescent Rose out with a sickening shing. Fresh crimson blood pooled around the man. On his chest near his inner jacket pocket, was a picture of a young woman and child. "Oh Oum, what ha-have I done...I-I'm so so sorry." Ruby sobbed into her bloodied hands.

"Alpha 34 this is R-Reaper 01 - over."

"Reaper 01 this Alpha 34 - over."

"Requesting extraction - over."

"Positive, a bird will be over in 20 minutes - out."

Ruby slumped onto her back, sobbing as the rain blended with the tears.

* * *

"Rubes, would you like to visit Beacon Academy with me?" Winter was worried sick, ever since that mission Ruby was sent to by General Ironwood, she seemed...well not _Ruby_.

"Yeah,sure sis." Ruby agreed numbly.

"Great, pack up for 3 days maximum."

"Okay." She dismissed.

Winter had already packed, and free, so she ended up tagging along with Ruby.

"How do..." Winter pressed her lips together, "How are you feeling?"

Ruby threw the last set of clothes she was taking into her duffle bag and huffed, " Im fine sis, really."

Zipping up her duffle bag, packing combat knives. " You are just not acting... _you_!" Hands left her back and flailed in the air for emphasis. Ruby rolled her eyes and swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"I had my first kill." Ruby took a worn out picture from her inside uniform pocket.

Winter looked over it, noticing that it was worn out due to rubbing constantly on the same area. "I-" Ruby held her hand up and smiled stiffly, " I know, it will get easier with time." Winter nodded sadly at her smaller sister's response.

Heading to the air fleets was filled with awkward silence.

"Hello, Miss Rose, Winter." Acknowledged Ironwood, moving to the side letting both women in. Ruby and Winter saluted to Ironwood before entering the air fleet.

"Miss Rose, I do not regret picking you personally for the mission." The elder man smirked. Winter shot him a sideways glare.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it." Ruby did not look glad.

* * *

"Rubes, we're here." Winter lightly shook Ruby awake.

The scythe-wielder grunted and lifted her head from Winter's shoulder. Walking beside Winter, Ruby couldn't help but admire Beacon, as it was breath-taking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it kind of is."

Then Winter skidded to a hault, making Ruby stop as well. "Huh, what's wr-"

"WINTER!" A high pitched screech interrupted Ruby.

Ruby rose **(pun not intended)** an eyebrow at the suspiciously similar girl. "Um sis, who is this?" Ruby asked, turning her head to face Winter.

"Ruby, this is my younger sister, Weiss."

Ruby then focused her sight onto Weiss, she was a striking mirror image to Winter.

"How have yo-" Ruby's eye almost bulged out their eye sockets, no one dares to interrupt Winter and on rare occasions only Ironwood did. "Winter who is this _brat_ beside you!?"

 _Smack!_

Everyone in the plaza seemed to silence themselves. Ruby started sweating bullets, a mad Winter was _not_ a pleasant Winter.

"Ruby Rose here," Winter patted Ruby's back, " is my subordinate, mind you, the top at Atlas Academy and of course adoptive sister," Winter gave a small, but proud smile at Ruby then looked back at Weiss with a cold demeanor, " as I was saying, how have you been?"

The question seemed to snap Weiss out of her stupor and straightened back up. Weiss felt a twinge of jealousy and rage of Ruby but quickly waved that feelings away. "I'm doing great, my studies are at the top as always, although my team leader is extremely quiet-" Weiss was cut off by a hand.

"I did not ask for that, I asked how you were, as in, do you have friends? Do you feel lonely?"

Weiss relaxed a bit knowing that she wasn't completely replaced by the red head. Though she still wanted to scream and pull at her hair.

"I have friends, there's Yang, she isn't very social, Blake who also isn't very social and she is also the leader of my team. And the whole team JNPR." Winter smiled feeling warm on the inside.

"Excuse me, did you say _Yang_ , as in _Yang Xiao Long_?" Ruby interjected.

Weiss's eyes examined Ruby,but nodded slowly to answer her, "Yes it is."

"ICE QUEEN!" Yelled an obviously drunk man. Winter's neck vein popped visibly and did a hand sign towards Ruby, leaving Weiss confused. Ruby nodded and took Weiss by her hand and led her into the crowd that was gathering around Winter and the drunk guy.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Weiss whined, tugging and pulling from the surprisingly iron grip of the silver eyed girl.

"Following Specialist Schnee's orders." Ruby answered automatically.

"And what exactly was the order?!" She exasperated.

"Protect Weiss."

"Oh."

The sound of clashing metal and occasional dust, began to fade as did the crowd. " _Argh_ , you ruined the fun!" Qrow exclaimed.

" _Ugh_ , this isn't time for games _Branwen_!" Shouted Winter.

" _Children!_ You shouldn't fight in the middle of a civilian plaza!" A blonde lady with a riding crop said.

Ruby and Weiss strode closer to the group of supposed adults and watched.

"Ruby?"

Ruby smiled a bit as she turned. "Hey uncle Qrow."

"Ruby!" Qrow ran up to Ruby and crushed her in a hug that could rival Yang's.

"Where have you been!? You disappeared without a trace!"

"I'm attending Atlas Academy." Ruby answered. Winter knew she was breaking serious regulations for letting an early visit but, seeing Ruby smile was worth it.

"We have to get Tai and Yang!" Qrow said excitedly.

"Why did you need to get me for?" Walked up a beaming firecracker.

"Hi Yang." Ruby giggled at Yang's reaction.

Yang's mouth lost the function to close and her eyes wouldn't stop blinking rapidly.

"Ruby?" Said girl nodded and opened her arms. Ruby regretted opening her arms as the blonde bimbo crushed Ruby with her infamous bear hugs. "Yang can't- breathe." Ruby let out between gasps.

"Oh Ruby, I was so worried when you just disappeared!" Ruby just smiled knowing that she would probably ask the same as Qrow. "Ruby, what are you wearing?" Yang suddenly asked. To say the least, that was not a question Ruby expected. "U-um?"

"You-you look hot and ready to _Yang_!" Weiss groaned at Yang's horrible attempt at a pun. "What happened to your old attire though?"

"It wasn't appropriate for school and missions."

Weiss took a second to examine Ruby's clothing. Ruby was wearing black shorts with a pouch on the right thigh, thigh high stockings and black red combat boots. She was also wearing a semi long sleeve shirt that consisted of black and red. A belt of pouches surrounding her slim waist and her wrists wore metal and leather gauntlets. Her red cloak finishing the whole look. "Thanks?" Ruby answered awkwardly.

" _S_ ir _._ " Winter stood at attention and saluted.

"Sir _._ " Ruby mimicked Winter as Ironwood walked to stand beside Winter. "At ease."

Ruby and Winter relaxed but stood guard.

" _Qrow_." Ironwood growled.

"Jimmy!" Qrow said with glee.

"Glynda."

"Glyn." Qrow and General Ironwood said at the same time.

Glynda rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Ah, welcome to Beacon."

* * *

 **A/N: *inhales and exhales* Smell of an uploaded chapter. When you ask questions that you deem not for the audience, but if you have a question and what other readers to know then post it on reviews so it will be answered on future chapters at the end on the author's notes. Great day or night!**


	6. Chapter Six: Uh, What?

"-and Blakey is a lost cause, she reads and doesn't talk much but she has the _Bellabooty_ ," An eye roll and groan from Ruby," Weiss, she's a snotty rich princess.."

Ruby could physically feel the "but" that her sister was implying so she pushed.

" _But_?"

" _But_ , she can be caring in her own way, beautiful, amazing and she's everything that I'm not." Yang said all of this with her eyes glazed over. The younger sister smiled and nudged Yang, who's cheeks were tainted pink.

"Oh I see~" Ruby wiggles her brows.

"Sh-shut up!" Yang straightens up and lets her playful smirk slide onto her face. " Are you and that red head a thing, or you and the beret girl a thing?"

Ruby tensed at Ciel's description, if she was being honest, then she still hadn't forgotten that gruesome day. A shiver made its way down her spine. Yang hadn't noticed, due to her being so engrossed in her little fuss.

"No," Ruby replied as coolly as she could, " she is just a squad member and a co worker of mine." She finished with a cringe.

A few tense seconds pass in silence, " _D'aww_ is my sister trying to sound all grown up?" Yang cooed, proceeding to crush Ruby's ribs with a hug.

 _ **Why am I always so underestimated by you Yang?**_ She groaned mentally.

"Hey kiddo," Qrow tilted his flask towards Ruby, walking up to the two teens, " Hey yourself firecracker." He chuckled, separating Yang from Ruby.

"Thanks uncle Qrow!" Ruby shot a grin a Qrow as she gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"How's Jimmy treating you?"

"General Ironwood has been treating me no better or no less than the others." Ruby responded dutifully.

"I see." Swinging a bit from his flask and a bit of beard scratching, Qrow turned his focus back to Ruby with a serious expression. " _Why_?"

Dumbfounded Ruby asked," What?"

"Why are Jimmy's troops here and why are you with _them_!" Qrow hissed, pointing towards the air fleets that were surrounded by the new robotic soldiers.

"Woah, Uncle Qrow I think you-" Yang trying to be the calm person for once gets cut off.

"I just want to know, Yang." Was his immediate response.

"For guarding purposes and I'm here only because my sis asked so nicely to accompany her." Ruby stated calmly.

" _Sis_?"

"It's Specialist Schnee, we treat each other like sisters." Explained the young one.

"Oh." Yang said looking a bit deflated and betrayed.

Slumping her shoulders and filling the atmosphere with gloom. Ruby felt kind of bad, before she would have acted way different. "But you are still my number one sister!" Ruby tried to cheer up Yang, who seemed to be going back to her brilliant, sunny stance. **_Whew I would have not liked dealing with a yangsty Yang... wait did I just make pun?_** " God _damnit_!" She voiced out loud.

"Hey! Language!" Yang said flailing her arms then slowly putting down as the realization came upon her like gravity.

"Did you really just say that?" Yang asked with wide open eyes, looking flabbergasted.

Ruby, on the other hand, looked completely out of the loop as if cussing was the thing she did regularly. "Um, yeah?"

Qrow was just shocked, he knew that she would grow at some point, but not like _this_.

Yang didn't know what to say. Her _sweet_ , _innocent_ , and _naive_ little sister was being so vastly different from the one she knew when she went to Signal. The other Ruby would not cuss, she would be jumping up and down at the weapons she came across, and she would be more energetic overall. **_Who are you, Ruby?_**

* * *

"General, would you like a seat?"

"I'm fine, thank you Ozpin." Ironwood declined politely, putting a hand up and let a smile grace his facial features.

His smile morphed into a scowl as he faced Qrow. Winter was pacing back and forth when the elevator doors opened with a _ding_.

"What were you _thinking_?!" Winter accused. Ironwood walked forth and defended Winter. " If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." He clenched his fist making a leathery sound.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot _myself_." Qrow shot back, pulling his flask out.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly did not help the situation." Glynda finished with a cross of arms.

"He was _drunk_!" Winter tried to redeem herself.

"He's _always_ drunk!" Goodwitch stated.

And Qrow certainly was chugging on his flask as both women argued. Ruby was behind Ironwood the whole time watching the childish display.

"Uncle Qrow, why are you here?"

Ozpin sent a grateful glance at Ruby before looking back at Qrow.

Ironwood breaks in again, "You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field." James crossed his arms, almost mimicking Glynda.

Qrow grunted, " I'm not one of your special operatives, _Jimmy_."

" _General_." Winter corrected.

"Whatever," Qrow eyerolled, "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here."

"We know." Ironwood leaned against Ozpin's desk.

"Oh! Oh, you know." Qrow snarled, making exaggerated hand motions, "Well, _thank_ goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all updated!"

" _Qrow_!" Ironwood sighed, trying to diffuse the argument that was clearly showing.

"Communication's a two way street, _pal,_ " Qrow reached down to his pocket and took his scroll and pointed at a button," You see this? That's the send button."

Winter scoffed," They had reason to assume you'd comprised."

Turning his full attention to Winter now, "And I have reason to assume that you don't need to be here." Qrow snapped.

"Seriously who invited her?" He asked to everyone.

"Schnee, we'll discuss these incidents back on my ship." Winter knew he was talking about Ruby but, having a fight with Qrow probably made it worse.

"But, sir!" Winter wanted to plead but she knew she couldn't.

"Winter, leave." He didn't ask, he commanded with a glare. Winter saluted, knowing a way to win," Yes, sir."

Ruby felt unwelcome now. She started fidgeting in her spot. Winter shot an apologetic gaze at Ruby as she made her was to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Ironwood broke the silence with a simple ' _Go on_ '.

Ruby was trying her best to make herself invisible in the corner where she had retreated to. Ozpin knew she was there but decided not to comment on it.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition."

 ** _Autumn's condition? Who is that and what wrong with her?_**

"What?!" Glynda exasperated clearly shocked at the revelation.

Qrow took this time to put his emotions at bay by taking a swig of his flask.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not teachers or generals or headmasters or," Qrow paused as he looked at Ruby briefly," _students_. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about, we work from the shadows," Qrow steps up to Ironwood and states, "So you tell me _James_ , when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn?" Qrow was 2 inches away from Ironwood's face, glaring deeply into his eyes.

Ironwood pulled his scroll out of nowhere and placed it on Ozpin's desk.

"Discreet wasn't working." As soon as his phone touched the desk, a hologram flickered into existence in the middle of the room.

 ** _A map of vale?_**

"I'm here because this is what was necessary." Continued James.

Qrow was clearly irritated with his answer, " You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" He pointed a finger to the silver haired man, who sat idly by watching the dispute calmly. "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us."

"And I am grateful."

"Oh well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Grunted Qrow.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act." His statement was made more dramatic by the holographic view of Vale behind him.

"When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Qrow laughed at Ironwood's last statement. "You-you think they're scared of your little ships?" Scoffed the old hunter as he went on," I've been out there and I've seen the shit _she_ has done and they are fear." He growled.

"And fear _will_ bring Grimm." Ozpin finally cut in between the two.

 ** _Who are they talking about?_** Ruby contemplated in her mind.

"A guardian is a symbol of comfort." Headmaster Ozpin stood from his chair, "But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's mind: If this is the size of our defense, what is it we're expecting to fight?" He finishes with a gentle yet cold tone.

James looked at Glynda and at Qrow but sighed in defeat. " So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood asked, taking his scroll back into his pocket.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin answered, staring right at Ruby as he said it.

 ** _Uh, what._**

* * *

"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and Gentlemen, your doubles tournament line-up!"

The holographic LCD displayed Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and the opposing team would be, **Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi.**

Ruby didn't know what it was about the former of the pairs that made her feel uncomfortable.

"WOOHOO!" Yang cheered rather loudly.

But then Yang's cheering for drowned in the crowds shouting.

Weiss was visibly unaccustomed to Yang's sudden cheeriness.

Ruby shrugged her off and scanned the crowd. Slow ,soft clapping could be heard over all the commotion, Ruby turned to find a rather good looking woman as she had this eerie smirk on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I am crap at consistency so deal with me please~**

 **RandomReaderThatWrites - If you want a light hearted, fun to read fanfic then look no further than my friend's fanfic. Its called " RWBY Reacts to Ships" I myself am currently reading her still updating fic so I recommend. Hope you enjoy the chapter. As always have a great day or night.**


	7. Chapter Seven: You Snotty Princess

"Emerald and Mercury from Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi from Beacon!" Port's voice boomed across the stadium.

A rabbit faunus from the stands cheered on her teammates, guessed Ruby, "Good luck you two!"

A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

Coco had lower her designer glasses down to the tip of her nose to examine her opponents," Love the outfit, kid!"

Emerald smirked at Coco, " I'll try not to get blood on it."

Yatsuhashi unleashed his sword from his back and got into a fighting stance," I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch."

"I won't be the one bleeding." Retorted Emerald as she stretched her arms.

"Oh~ I like her!"

Port counts down to start the match, "3, 2, 1, begin!"

Emerald and Mercury stalk back into the tall grass. Yatsuhashi and Coco smile at each other before the fashionista pulls her Gatling gun and begins to mow down the field of grass as the crowd roars in excitement. Once she calmed down she had noticed that the green and grey pair were not in the field.

"Huh?"

A girl with a black bow in the stands warns Coco,"Look out!"

Mercury comes shooting down from the top, aiming for Coco but, the gentle giant pushed her out of the way and blocks Mercury's kicks with his massive blade, pushing him back. Coco takes this chance to open fire at him again but, Mercury was able to dodge her bullets.

Ruby heard someone say, "He's good!"

The guy who complimented Mercury was then asked, " Yeah, but where's the girl?"

Mercury reached the opposing pair and unarmed Coco as he evaded Yatsu's blade, then giving a double kick at the giant warrior before skidding over Coco's continued bullet shower. He lands on top of her barrel and delivers a hard kick to Coco's face, leaping over another attack of Yatsuhashi, only to get hit, leaving Coco's muzzle to stare at her teammate. The crowd seemed to stand still, until Coco compressed her Gatling gun into her fashionable purse, swinging at Mercury with the aid of Yatsuhashi. Mercury smirks as he skillfully retreated, launching two blasts from his boots at the two teammates of team CFVY, who both dodged in time.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back.

"Coco!" Yastuhashi yells at the forest where his teammate has been taken.

 _Ring ring ring._

"Hello?" Ruby answered a bit annoyed as she was disrupted from a very intriguing fight.

"Ruby, I'd like you to come with me." Winter's voice snapped Ruby at attention as she sat up straight.

"May I ask why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." Winter answered cryptically.

Ruby raised a brow but, got up from her seat and left. Yang saw this and could only wonder why her little sister was leaving.

Ruby however saw a completely different scene, the same woman who was clapping dramatically was now smiling menacingly down at the ring.

Ruby couldn't shake the feeling off of dread but, right now Winter needed her first.

* * *

In a fancy looking twilit pavilion area of ivy covered pillars, arched entries, and lion statues as fountains, Ruby was awaiting for Winter as this was the meeting place.

"Ruby, I see you are getting more punctual by the day." Ruby saw her elder adoptive sister warmly smile at her.

"I learn from the best!" Ruby cheerfully answered Winter.

Winter arched a brow, " Do we now?"

Ruby just grinned at her, then smiled, then finally it was a serious tone. "Why am I needed here?"

"Oh just my dear little sister will be coming and she can be a bit," Winter paused and looked as if she were contemplating, " _cranky_." She giggled a bit finishing her sentence.

Ruby cracked a smile at Winter's rare giggling moments.

To Weiss it seemed to make her heart clench. Seeing that this red themed brat acted more like Winter than Weiss her own blood! Weiss had a storm of questions swimming around her head such as ," _Why is she kinder to Ruby?_ " and, " _Why is she here in the first place!?_ "

"You're leaving?" She decided to break her unhealthy train of thoughts.

Winter silenced and attended to Weiss's attention, motioning Weiss to sit in front of her. Ruby was at Winter's left shoulder.

Taking a sip of her carefully brewed coffee, she gracefully sat it back down, "Yes, Ruby and I were merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost in an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage," Winter took another break to sip from her cup. " Otherwise your team may not have fared so well." Weiss seems agitated, sighing she looks down knowing her sister is right, as always. " Weiss, you've done...well, out here on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!" Winter chuckled at the memory that she was surely having a look back into.

That seemed to lighten up Weiss's frustration, straightening up and smiling now, arms crossed, " I can't wait to show him what I learned." She announced confidently.

"Oh? Then what do think you've learned?"

Averting her gaze from Winter's, Weiss answers, "What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!"

Winter stares straight into her younger sister's eyes daring her to lie. "And what of your Summoning?"

"I," Once again Weiss evades looking into her sister's expecting eyes," you know I can't."

Winter frowned upon hearing her sister say so. "Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations."

Ruby was not confused as Winter had explained her family's passed down summoning ability. Ruby was only worried about Weiss.

"I've tried! It's just...it's the one thing I'm having trouble with!" Weiss cried. She hated admitting her failures in front of people and especially in front of her sister.

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter demonstrates by summoning a ball on to her hand. "Your semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." The ball that Winter had summoned suddenly expanded into a bright flash, causing both Ruby and Weiss to look away before looking back in awe as there stood a baby blue Beowolf before them. " If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible then, you'll never truly grow."

Ruby's eyes gleam in admiration while Weiss smiles at the display of power she hopes to reach.

* * *

Winter has been watching and helping Weiss train as Ruby only shadowed in the background.

 ** _She has a nice stance but, inexperienced at most._** Examined Ruby as she watched Weiss.

"Rubes!"

" _Yes_?"

"Come here." Commanded Winter.

"Of course." Ruby strode across to reach Winter as she was told to do so.

"What do you think of Weiss's fighting figure?" Winter asked, nodding at Weiss who was still trying to summon. Little did Winter and Ruby know, Weiss was listening.

"I think that her stance is inexperienced, full of openings and has a lack of focus."

Winter's face seemed to be agreeing with Ruby which infuriated Weiss.

"Like _you're_ any better!" Weiss finally snapped.

"You're just a _child_ , do you even understand that you are risking your life to fight monsters?! This isn't a fairy tale!" Weiss's arms shot up in exasperation.

Ruby's brows furrowed not in worry but in anger, "Look you _snotty_ princess, I am the youngest soldier **AND** student **EVER** to be admitted to Atlas and quite frankly I am better than you!" As to make her point more intimidating, she shoved a finger right onto the heiress's chest.

"How are _you_ better than _me_?! You seem like a child that snuck her way into Atlas!" Weiss screeched.

" _Enough_!" Winter stepped between her two sisters and pushed them apart before they were at each other's hairs. "Weiss, what brought this on?!" Winter demanded an answer.

"Why do you treat her better than me?!Why is she always around you?!"

"She has been under my care since the beginning of the school cycle, she is _my responsibility_ , so of course I would warm up to her. Second, she is always around me because, as I said before she is under my care, my _subordinate_." Winter concluded, or so she thought.

Weiss huffed," How is she better than me?! I am _Weiss Schnee_ Heiress to Schnee Dust Company!" Winter sighed heavily knowing that this was bound to happen sooner or later.

" Ruby Rose, age 15, statues as of right now are student and part time soldier, missions successfully completed are 132, Grimm kills are at 2789, kills is currently sitting at a 2." Winter listed off all the information on Ruby's file.

"As you can tell Ruby here, is an experienced soldier on the field and a great huntress in training, she can complete missions without so much as killing one person if possible." Winter smirked at Weiss's flabbergasted face.

"Thank you, sis!" Ruby grinned.

"How is that possible?" Weiss asked almost to herself.

"With my baby." Ruby said as she pulled out her scythe.

"You wield the most dangerous weapon to ever be handled." Weiss couldn't believe it, what couldn't the girl do. _Oh she knew._

"What about her _grades_?" Weiss internally smiled wickedly.

"They are disappointing." Winter said in a serious manner.

Ruby looked down in shame as she fiddled with her cape.

"She has a 99 on dust class." Winter said with a face full of disapproval.

" _Wha_ -" Weiss was done for, the girl had everything, grades, experience, talent, the blonde bimbo-

"Weiss?" Winter's stern yet concerned voice broke her train of thought.

"What?"

"Are you well?"

"Yes...yes of course." Weiss had to rethink her whole life at that moment.

* * *

" _Hey_ ~ Ice Queen, right?"

"It's Winter." Winter gritted through her teeth.

"Okay, yeah whatever Ice Queen, I came here to ask you something." Yang waved her hand dismissing Winter's seething answer.

"What. Is. It."

"Why are you so close to my sister?" Yang's lilac eyes turned to crimson the second she had blinked.

"I am as close to your sister because we are adoptive sisters." Winter answered, unfazed by Yang's change in demeanor.

"But I am her sister, flesh and blood!"

"Ruby and I share an unbreakable bond in the battlefield and outside, we keep each other of the floor, we keep each other from each other's nightmares, like it or not Xiao Long, Ruby and I are like sisters or mother and daughter." Winter growled at Yang who's hair was getting dimmer at every spoken word and at the end her eyes had changed back to her lilac irises.

"I'm sorry, I just really missed her, you know?" The blonde brawler's voice cracked as she pleaded for forgiveness.

"I do understand." Winter gave Yang a forgiving, melancholy smile as she took a hold of Yang into a warm embrace.

"Ruby won't replace you, she talks about you all the time Yang." Winter reassured the teen in her arms.

"I'm glad." Tears streamed down Yang's cheeks but, they were joyful tears of not being replaced.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Are you sure, Ozpin?" Ironwood asked Ozpin who was sitting at his desk with his fingers interlaced in front of him.

"James, the real question is are you sure about it."

Ironwood walked back and placed the physical copy of Ruby's picture down on Ozpin's desk.

"I'm sure."

* * *

 **A/N: Whaaaat?! Denny updates twice on ONE week, woah I think I just was a flying pig! jk but for real tho have a great morning, noon, or afternoon and hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Break A Leg!

Ruby had just left the area where she was previously at. Kick pebbles off of her walkway she looked up and a strangely familiar ginger hair came into view

"Penny!" Ruby beamed as she started to spread her arms at her best friend.

"Ruby!" Penny shouted back, tackling Ruby into a hug causing them both to fall onto the ground.

"Urgh, whyyy?" Ruby groaned.

The cheerful android, sprang to her feet and gestured to Ciel. "Ciel came too!"

"Hello." Ciel greets with a respectful bow.

Which Ruby returned in kind, " _Hello,_ as well."

Ruby awkwardly stares at Ciel until so turns back to Penny," Sooooo...Penny! What are you guys doing here?"

"About that Rose we have 5 minutes until our match in the tournament." Ciel bugged in, tapping at her watch.

"Tournament?...Oh." Ruby had completely forgotten the Squad Reaper was going to participate in the tournament.

"Yes, I believe it is best if we move on." Ciel pressed. 

* * *

Amity Colosseum's mountain was being bombarded by dozens of explosions all across. A teen with a spiky Mohawk, daggers gripped in his hands, ran away before swirling around, ready to strike his opponents, which happened to be Penny, the beret-wearing squad mate and their awesome, fearless leader, Ruby.

With her joyous smile plastered on Penny's face and a simple arm gesture, she summoned six floating swords from her small pack in her back. Penny rears them back, then launches them at Mohawk kid, who just barely escaped behind a rock.

Ruby wanting some action, swept her baby at the rest of Team CRDL, until she got a guy with swept back hair to use her own halberd to vault over another stone to stay safe. Ruby grins as her swipes tore through the rocks. Ciel was tapping her foot on the ground, making Ruby halt and look at her. Tilting her head Ruby shrugs and looks at Penny for a finishing move. Wasting no time, Penny raised her hands like a puppetmaster and used the almost invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Mohawk dude and slick back hair teen, still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones came crashing down to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings. Ruby flashed a smirk at Penny and gave her a thumbs up, " That. Was. **AWESOME**!"

"And the victory goes to Squad Reaper of Atlas!" The broadcaster announced.

Penny placed her fist in her palm and bowed and smiled kindly, " Thank you for a wonderful time."

* * *

From what Ruby heard by eavesdropping, this girl named Pyrrha is going to be a maiden. If she put all the information together right.

 _ **But why would they need a maiden now and if the story they said is right how can they force the maiden powers to her**_ , Ruby pursed her lips in concentration.

 _ **Are we going into war? Or is the Grimm getting worse?**_

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" The broadcaster's partner voice boomed Ruby out of her thoughts.

Ruby looked down to see her sister and a silver haired foreign student.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!"

Okay "Mercury". Ruby cupped her mouth and shouted as hard as she could, "Break a leg sis!"

Ruby could see the same woman from before standing up, smiling and leaving as her golden eyes were still glued to the battlefield.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"

Keeping her eyes on her sister instead of eyeing the woman, she heard her sister already pick things up with her opponent.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang smiled.

"You wish." Mercury chuckled darkly.

Now Ruby really had a tickling suspicion about these foreign students.

Both brawlers slowly advance on each other, arms raised in a boxers defensive move until they can almost touch.

"Three, two, one! Begin!" The man with the deeper voice commenced the battle.

Almost as soon as the last word left the announcer's mouth, Yang threw a punch, to which Mercury counters with a foot, creating a sort of shockwave between the weapons that pushes him back. He quickly closes the distance between Yang and him and aims at her feet with his boot, but Yang leapt over it and fired off a shot of Ember Celica, but Mercury spun to avoid. They clashed into a hand-to-hand combat for a moment. Yang must have gotten impatient due to her rash fiery shot causing her to also receive a blow. She staggers back onto her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get distance between the two.

Yang doesn't think as she launches shot after shot at Mercury, only for him to dodge each of them, gliding around the stage he attempted come down on her with his leg. Yang saw this and blocked smoothly, pushing away the attack, unfortunately Mercury made other plans as he went under her gauntlet burst and lands a kick on her.

Yang landed in a crouch but Ruby saw the grimace in her face. The blonde brawler sends herself forward with a double blast and all her blows land on the pitiful boy. Or so Ruby thought until Mercury roundhouse kicked Yang in the back and tried to hit her with his heel. Yang gets out just in time and punches the ground as she failed to land that punch on Mercury. One his kicks seemed to miss her by little but, that wasn't the case when he brought it down hard enough to shatter the ground.

They interchanged kicks after Mercury's previous attack until he landed a blow on her backwards, thinking he had an opening he rushes forward only to be met with a fist to his chin, then the opposite fist to his torso, knocking him on his stomach.

Mercury jumps backs to his feet as Yang rains down on him. Somersaulting his way to safety though it almost got him to be knocked off the stage.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

"What a way to _kick off_ the finals!" Port exclaims. Ruby groaned.

A bow wearing girl and Weiss share a fist bump before the bow wearing girl cheers on Yang. "Way to go, Yang!"

"Better luck next time." Yang boasted as she swept the sweat from her brow.

Yang turns around to leave, getting pretty far away before Mercury gets up outside her peripheral vision. Then Ruby watches in silent horror as her sister breaks the leg of the already down silver haired kid. Yang looked visibly shaken but that didn't compare to the amount of gasps within the audience.

"My word!" Oobleck gasped out in shock as he stood from his chair making a screeching sound.

"Cut the cameras!" Ports voice broke through in a demanding way.

Looking back down Ruby could see Mercury withering in pain. "My _LEG_!" Mercury cried.

Yang didn't seem to know what was going on around her as she trashed talked the man down, " That's what you get you _little_ \- huh?" Yang immediately stopped talking when she noticed the gun that was being pointed at her.

" **YANG XIAO LONG, STAND DOWN**!" The Atlesian Soldier shouted at Yang who looked confused and terrified.

"What! Why!?" Yang shouted still with no clue.

"Mercury!" A presumed teammate of the boy came rushing towards him.

"WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME?!" Mercury cried hysterically.

Yang received a disgusted scowl from the tan skinned teammate. Yang then only looked up to see the footage of what just transpired.

It took a full moment of staring at the images until Yang finally realized what she did, and then her gaze turned up to her wide-eyed, terrified faces of her teammates. Ruby guessed they were her teammates.

Ruby gave a death glare at sister's teammates for looking at her sister like that.

 _ **HOW COULD THEY, YANG WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!**_ Ruby screamed in her mind, Not without a reason.

With that Ruby stood up with a slam of her fists against the railing.

* * *

Ruby had reached the last hallway that connected the exit with the entrance of the arena. " _Ugh_ , headache. One mind I can handle, but _two_ is a stretch." Ruby hid away but close enough to listen.

"Well you preformed _marvelously_ , driver included." Said a sultry voice.

Then she heard the closing of a airship door.

" **I WILL KILL YOU!** " Ruby growled, making her way to Yang as she her being put into handcuffs.


	9. Chapter Nine: Conspiring Shits!

"HALT!" Ruby yelled as she made her way to her sister. The soldiers froze after cuffing Yang, instantly going to attention.

"Ma'am! Yang Xiao Long is hereby to be detained! Ma'am!" The first soldier saluted. "Let her go."

"Exc-"

" **I SAID LET. HER. GO!** " Ruby roared at the soldiers face, losing her cool.

 ** _First the Damn Oum maiden, then that creepy bitch, and then those shits._**

"Ma'am, we can't-" The soldier once again tried to reason with a furious Ruby but failed earning a loud slap to the cheek, leaving a nasty red print.

"I am _Specialist First Class_ Rose, and YOU ARE _DEFYING_ MY ORDERS?!" That seemed to finally shut the soldier down.

"N-No ma'am." He shot a look to his comrades, to which they complied removing Yang's cuffs.

Ruby smiled sweetly but, her eyes said otherwise. Her eyes showed pure rage and hatred. "Now. _Leave_."

They saluted and quickly scrambled out of the arena not wanting to deal with someone who has lived with Winter.

Ruby let out a deep sigh, returning her gaze to Yang she saw, not her sister but, a scared girl who was also confused.

"R-Ruby?" Hearing Yang's voice crack had clenched Ruby's heart and tore it out and finished it with a stomp.

Said girl spun around on her heel, completing an "about face". Facing away from her older sister, she frowned.

"Yang, go back to your dorm."

"But I-"

"Yang!" Ruby interrupted, slightly startling Yang.

"Yang we will discuss this in your dorm, so leave. Now." Ruby snarked as she pointed at the exit. The young soldier could hear the blonde's whimpering as she left, leaving Ruby alone.

 ** _I'm sorry._**

* * *

Stopping at her sister's team dorm she sighed.

" _Blake_?" So painfully obvious, it was Yang asking with a pitiful voice.

The room was deadly silent for a few seconds before a somber answer came, " I want to believe you..."

 ** _THAT'S IT_** , Ruby thought before ramming into the room.

"What is that supposed to- huh"

Weiss never got to finish her sentence as a blur of red shoved her out the way and made its path onto Blake.

Ruby grabbed Blake by the collar and shook her as she shouted in her face," WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ruby was angry, not really at the faunas that was trembling under her grip but at her self. Seeing as the girl's bow fell from the impact, Ruby clamped her mouth shut.

Grinding her teeth so hard she would think her teeth would break. Pulling her arm back as far as she could.

 ** _What am I doing?_**

Ruby's face contorted with fury as she began to bring her fist down upon the girl. That was until something caught her arm. Which surprised her as she wielded an enormous scythe and was personally trained by Winter and Ironwood in hand-to-hand combat.

"UNHAND ME!" Winter must have influenced her speech.

"Stop! _Please_ Ruby, stop!" Yang pleaded with a fuming sister.

Ruby got off the faunas and snatched her arm away from Yang, fixing her uniform she ran a hand threw her black and red hair. "Are you-"

"I'm _fine_." She said with more malice than she meant.

"I'm fine, Yang." Ruby said in a more relaxed tone, "Explain. _Now_."

Weiss was scared of Ruby. She was almost exactly like Winter but, more like her father when she was angry. Blake was still on the floor but she had curled herself up, looking at Ruby wearily.

"He attacked me first, Ruby, you know I wouldn't lie to you!" Yang cried with tears in the edges of her eyes. "He had gotten up and-and told me there won't be a next time and-" A hand rose.

"I've heard enough." Ruby stated.

"Bu-"

"I believe you." Ruby said with so much as batting an eye to her.

"What?" Yang said in disbelief.

"I said I believe you, of course you would never lie to me," Ruby then placed a hand to her chin and scrunched up her face, "now there could only be two answers."

Weiss and Blake chimed in, clearly interested in what she came up with. "You are either crazy and hallucinated everything," Yang's eyes widened, " Or, it could be someone else's doing."

 ** _And I know my prime suspect_** , Ruby answered herself.

"Wha- how could you come up with such a-" Ruby turned to address Weiss and glared her down, " _brilliant_ conclusion!" She squeaked.

Ruby then faced the faunas who was yet still on the ground. " _You_ , faunas, stand." She stated as only her eyes looked down at the poor girl.

The faunas stood, shaky, but stood, "Now, what was that about not believing my sister?" Ruby inquired, intensifying her stare. "Before that, what is your name."

" _Blake_."

"Alright, Blake, continue with your explanation." Ruby nodded at Blake.

Taking a deep breath, Blake started her explanation, "I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right." Blake pauses and tore her gaze from Ruby to Yang with teary eyes,"This is all just... very familiar. But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did." Blake said, finishing what she was originally planning to say before Ruby broke in.

Yang straightened up, wiping her tears." I saw him attack me, so I attacked back." She said with clear lilac eyes.

Blake took a shuddering breath and smiled," Okay, thank you."

Ruby decided to cut in before anything more depressing happened. "Yang, you should rest up."

"I-I think I'm going to do just that."

Blake smiled," We'll get out of your hair."

* * *

 _Click_ , the door to the dorm softly closed behind Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

Weiss shakes her head disapprovingly, " This is a mess."

Ruby's eye twitched, Blake's ear twitched, "You think?!" They both said in unison.

Ruby and Blake shared a creeped out look.

"Look, Im sorry I pounced on you like that..." Ruby paused searching for the right words to continue, " I have not had the best of weeks." She finished, scratching the back of her neck.

"..." Apologizes were accepted by silence.

"Okay I get it, it's fine, well Weiss, Blake if you need me, just find Winter." Ruby nodded in respect as she left the two color duo girls.

* * *

"Winter! It's _exactly_ how I'm saying!" Ruby exclaimed with frustration building up.

"Ruby, that is just _preposterous_ , you saw it, did you not?" Winter asked for the 3rd time.

"Yes! I'm saying SOMEONE caused it!"

"Who could possibly be able to do such a-"

"SOMEONE CONSPIRING AGAINST US!" Ruby shouted.

* * *

"I demand to see General Ironwood." Ruby slammed her hand onto Glynda's slick, glossy desk.

"Miss Rose I assure yo-"

"Professor Goodwitch, I must press that this is of utmost importance!" Winter backed Ruby up.

Sighing, Glynda pressed fast dial on her scroll. "Ozpin...yes...They want to see Ironwood...Of course." Glynda ended the call and stood from her desk.

Pushing her glasses up, "Follow me."

Winter and Ruby share a nod as they follow Glynda in the backroom.

As soon as they entered, they were greeted by a smiling Ozpin and a stern Ironwood.

"Miss Rose, Miss Schnee! What the event for this visit?"

"I'm here to speak to General Ironwood." Ruby explained.

"I'm listening." Ironwood spoke.

"Arresting Yang is a mistake! Someone caused this whole ordeal!"

"Miss Rose, I accept the fact that she is your sister, but evidence shows otherwise." Ironwood deflected Ruby's argument calmly.

"Sir! I overheard a group of people talking about it!" Ruby countered.

"Do you have physical evidence of such conversation?" Ironwood's brow rose.

"Ah- n-no." Ruby deflated.

Of course he'd ask something like that!

"Then, Yang Xiao Long, from here until further notice, will be bound to her dorm."

What that's it?

"Of course, sir." Ruby couldn't argue anymore nor could she complain... not in the position she was in.

* * *

 ** _Argh! Those shit ran away to Haven?!_**

Ruby wanted to tear her hair off her head.

"Um, excuse me, but are you Ruby Rose?" A soft voice asked.

"It's Miss Rose to you." Ruby spat.

"I'm sorry, but I always wanted to meet you since the encounter you had with Torchwick." Ruby then looked up to see a beautiful red headed warrior.

"And you are?" Ruby was honestly happy that she had a "fan" but a fan so gorgeous?

"Ah, right, it's Pyrrha." Pyrrha smiled warmly.

"Right, well then I matters to attend to, now if you'll excuse me Pyrrh-"

 ** _Wait a fucking minute!_**

"Are you alrigh-"

"Are you Pyrrha, the one and only Pyrrha?" Ruby asked a bit forcefully.

"Y-yes!" Pyrrha seemed to grow a bit saddened but that thought of Ruby knowing her as the "Invincible One".

"So you are the project pet then."

"U-um what?" That caught Pyrrha off guard, she thought that Ruby would want her autograph but, instead she was insulted?

"Your little project you have with Ozpin."

"Ho-how'd you know!" Pyrrha was sworn to secrecy yet here someone knew.

"I AM a high ranking personnel within the Atlas Military, while I'm 15, so I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Ruby smirked.

 ** _Yep, like eavesdropping. Always works._**

"I-I see, well I must go visit a friend of mine."

"I'll tag along then, I don't have important things to do anyways."

"But you just sai-"

"So who's your friend, Pyrrha?" Ruby skillfully dodged the conversion.

"Yang Xiao Long."

Ruby scowled at Pyrrha from behind," Why are you visiting her?" Ruby asked keeping up her cheerful voice.

"Well, I figured she needs support."

"I see."

* * *

After Ruby ditched Pyrrha, she headed straight to the arena. Maybe she could find more clues left by the fuck-biscuits.

The sound of snapping photos forces Ruby to focus to it instead. Heading towards the sound she finds a cute brown and gold themed girl with bunny ears.

"Oh hello!" Her Australien accent was a nice change of pace to Ruby.

"Greetings, what are you up to, if I may ask?"

"Oh just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" The girl extends her camera towards Ruby but then declines politely upon noticing her Oum awful pictures. "No, thank you."

"I feel bad for Yang, I think it's just awful what people are saying about her; Yang's such a nice person."

Ruby smiled a bit, " I'm glad someone thinks so."

The bunny girl shook her head as she crossed her arms, " Most people don't know what's it like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

"Coco?"

"Yeah my team leader, she swore she saw Yatsu with her in the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently."

"Yeah..." Ruby managed to get out through gritted teeth. "Thank you for the information...?"

"Velvet."

Thank you, Velvet."

* * *

Back in the Colosseum, people were back on the stands and cheering their throats off. Ruby was slowly climbing down the steps to an open seat. Looking around the crowds, her eyes stop on the face of a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

"That bitch is still here? So she lied about that too?!" Ruby gritted her teeth, managing to muffle her yells.

As if on cue, Emerald leaned forward to glare back at Ruby. Ruby shoots up from her seat and runs to the exit tunnel. She entered through a door that was labeled in yellow "maintenance" and found herself inside the Colosseum. She resumed walking forward when she stopped by the muffled talking behind a brick wall.

 ** _Eavesdropping always worked so far sooo._**

"Alright it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Oobleck said with a giddy in his voice.

She leans onto the wall, listening to the faint sound of the roulette, when a familiar grey shit came into view.

" _Mercury_." She snarled.

"It looks like our first contender is...Penny Polendina from Atlas..." Port's voice spoke through the wall.

Ruby narrows her glare at Mercury, " What are you doing you steel shit."

"And her opponent will be...Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port finishes saying.

"Oooh, polarity versus metal could be bad." Mercury grinned with all the malice he could at Ruby.

"No..." Ruby then realized what they were planning.

Ruby reached back and swiftly grabs air.

 ** _WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES!_**

Mercury simply sets himself up in a fighting pose, to which Ruby mimicked.

* * *

 **A/N: So you guys deserve a double update since I almost skipped a whole week. Or maybe I did skip an entire week? Not sure but thank you guys who comment those "JUST DO IT" type of comments. Makes me feel inspired to keep writing lol.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Heh, Stupid

Ruby was jumping on her heels, waiting for Mercury to strike. Mercury was just in a fighting stance but, seemed more relaxed than what Ruby would've liked.

 _ **He's mocking me!**_

"Why the hell are you still here, if you were hurt, you lying bastard?!" The unarmed teen huffed out in annoyance as she kept her eyes trained on his smug smirk.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Oobleck's fast pace commentary broke through them.

 _ **No, Penny can't fight her!**_

"Showtime." Mercury announced as he moved forward, blocking Ruby's path with his arm outstretched. Deciding that she had no time for his foolishness, she spun forward, becoming a blur of red and rose petals shooting at Mercury, only for the villain to kick her mid-dash with his boots and knock her a few feet back with a loud, " _oof_ ". Ruby growled at Mercury, loathing him very much at the moment. Reaching for her tactical radio to reach anyone who could stop the match between Pyrrha and Penny but, it was then shot out of her hand, shattered into bits and pieces onto the hard, colorless concrete.

Ruby stays still for a moment, not quite getting what happened until her face contorted into a face of pure madness.

"You'll pay for this! For all of this!" She threatened. As soon as she got up to her feet, Mercury threw a kick at her, but was blocked by Ruby's quick reflexes. Still having her arms crossed above her head in a guard from the previous kick, Mercury took advantage of this and got Ruby a face-full of fist.

Though most of the impact was absorbed by her aura, it still hurt like hell. Ruby managed to duck and evade a couple of his attacks by leaping over his leg or going under.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled her arm back a good distance behind her head and let's it go at full force straight into Mercury's nose.

"AH!" Mercury hunched over covering his nose screaming bloody murder.

Spiraling past him, going much faster than her first attempt to get there, Ruby kicked off the wall and landed gracefully on her feet making no sound as if she were a cat. Pumping her arms as she continued to run for the exit, finally turning the corner emerging from the service tunnel, only to see she was too late.

"Penny..." Ruby manages to croak out in between her hyperventilating and sobbing.

Mercury shows up behind the broken cloaked girl, grinning widely at his success in delaying her.

Having heard Mercury's footsteps she snapped her head towards him and brought her hands to his neck faster than she had ever moved.

" **YOU DID THIS!** " Ruby shrieked at the wide eyed Mercury.

Putting more pressure into her hold she snapped, " Who else is in this with you?"

Mercury, now gasping for air and clawing at her hands making a sad attempt to escape but ultimately getting nowhere.

"Tell me or you _will_ die." Ruby seethed as she loosened her grip enough for him to talk.

"C-Cinder Fall!" Mercury choked. Never has he ever felt this terrified before.

Ruby grinned down upon him and once again tightened her hold this time for good.

" _Oops_ , I lied.." Ruby said with a chilling calm in her voice as she watched with her cold, silver eyes. Watching Mercury's gray frightened eyes turn into lifeless ones.

One last struggle as he clawed one last time at Ruby's hands before he slumped.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck's voice muted the thud of Mercury's fallen body.

"What?! How is that possible?!"

 _ **Okay, duty now, mourn later.**_ Ruby told herself as she went down to the arena.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."

Ruby knew that voice. It was the same voice that had praised the green haired bitch on her acting. Ruby had no more to listen to that slut so she tuned her out.

That was till a huge sign in orange that read " **CAUTION** " filled Ruby's view.

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

Well so much for that instruction.

The crowds began to flee, wild and screaming through the exit tunnels.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." General Ironwood's voice came through the speakers making Ruby feel a bit better, yet it didn't seem to work on the rest. Why? Well as soon as he finished talking, a giant Nevermore appeared on top of the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it clawed and pecked at the defense with its beak.

"Warning: Safety Barriers Failing."

 _ **Wow, I feel reassured**_ , Ruby sassed at the stupidity of the warning announcer.

Looking back down at Pyrrha, you could see the shock on her face from what she had done.

"PYRRHA!" Shouted a blonde boy with urgency as the rest of his sentence fell with the crowds noise. Then came a boy with black and a stripe of magenta, following was a girl with ginger hair. The blonde boy takes off towards Pyrrha but was suddenly thrown back by the force of the Nevermore landing. Pyrrha and of course Penny's piece were also knocked back.

Screeching, the Nevermore lunges towards Pyrrha. Suddenly, the Nevermore was blocked by a red, twirling blur of roses, with the cause of the blur gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbed the giant bird, before jumping back down in front of Pyrrha.

"Miss Rose?" Pyrrha whispered incredulously.

"Leave her alone you fuck-cookie bird!"

The Nevermore rose up and circled around the arena before lunging back down. Ruby tenses back up with her best friend's sword in hand, ready for an attack. Before long one locker comes upon the Nevermore's head then a barrage of rocket lockers come descending on to the Nevermore pinning it down, screeching out in pain before it goes unconscious.

Once the lockers opened up, Ruby saw dozens upon dozens of weapons who belonged to fairly looking average people.

Remembering Pyrrha, she looks back at her with eyes full of sorrow.

Pyrrha kneeled on the ground shaking as she held a piece of cloth of Penny, " Miss Rose I... I'm so sorry." Was all she could say as her eyes continued to well up in tears.

Sighing, Ruby closed her eyes wanting to keep her unshed tears back, " Me too." Then just as she was sad, she was enraged all over again," But it wasn't your fault." She clenched her fist so tight, she felt the warm liquid oozing from her palms.

"She's right," The blonde kid agreed with Ruby as he walked over to Pyrrha with her weapons in hand, " Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Ruby saw the determination in the boy's eyes as he each word left his mouth.

 _ **Fuck, my weapon.**_ Ruby remembered.

"Kid with the tail! I need your scroll!"

The teen with the tail used said tail to toss his scroll to Ruby, who caught it and used it to call Winter.

"Win-"

" _WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR RADIO_?!" Winter roared into the call.

"It got destroyed."

"ARE YOU WELL?! WHERE ARE YO-"

"WINTER!" Ruby shouted, demanding for silence, something she rarely needed from Winter.

"Yes?" Complied her older sister.

"I need my weapon."

"On my way." With that Winter ended the call. Ruby knew that Winter was tracking her while she was talking so she didn't really need to tell her sister where she was.

* * *

Winter had met up with Ruby outside the arena, leaving the professors to deal with the Grimm that were inside.

"Here you go." Winter said as she pulled out Crescent Rose from wherever she kept her things.

"Thank you, Winter." Ruby smiled, although a bit forced.

"I saw wh-" A hand was put in front of Winter's face, interrupting her mid-way through.

"We will discuss my emotional state later."

"Alright."

All was cut short upon hearing a couple of revolver shots. Both Winter and Ruby found the source rather quickly.

"What's the statues, sir?" Ruby stood at attention.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... _vagabond_ has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm... going to take it back." Ironwood finish with a bullet shot to the head of a Creep, which was trying to sneak attack him.

As Ironwood turned for his ship, he stopped when he was asked a question.

"Sir, what of us?" Winter asked.

Ironwood turned and faced the two most exceptional soldiers he has, " You have two choices. Do your duty as a soldier and a huntress like you were trained to be or still are or save yourself." Ironwood then proceeded to climb up on the dropship in front of him.

A few seconds pass before Winter and Ruby share hugs.

"Be careful." Winter warned.

"Same goes to you." Ruby smirked.

* * *

 _ **Well there goes Winter...Now time fo-**_

Her thoughts were cut off by the dropship losing altitude, plummeting.

 _ **Fuck-biscuits!**_

Ruby runs to a desolated rocket locker.

"Ah, let's see if I'm doing this correctly." She whispered to herself as she punched in a code. Feeling the rumble, she latched Crescent Rose, and immediately takes into the skies, landing on top of the stolen airship with a thud.

"Oh first try!" Ruby smiled to herself, before flinching back due to a flash of light. "Augh"

Furrowing her brows , Ruby dashes forward and preforming a low swing, with the multi haired color girl somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing, before doing a backflip to dodge Ruby's third swing. Ruby the twirls Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for the bitch to backflip away from her consecutive twirls. Once done spinning her weapon, she lodged Crescent Rose on the hull and fires a shot, only for once again to be evaded though with a shattering illusion, revealing Roman as he fires a shot back with his cane, sending Ruby flying several feet, before lodging Crescent Rose to safely grip herself from the surrounding gales, while Torchwick walks up to her in a slowly manner.

"Little Red, Little Red, you are just determined to be the hero of vale, aren'tcha?" Roman mocked.

"What are you fucking doing, Roman?! Without these ships the Grimm will destroy _everything_!" Ruby voiced over the howling wind.

"That's the plan!" Roman says as he aims at Ruby, just to get his weapon swatted aside right before he shot, causing him to get off-balance, before the short girl returned and leapt over her, sending a nice kick to Ruby's left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and send Ruby tumbling on her back. The ice cream girl then follows up with a roundhouse to the face, and a tear horse kick to nearly send Ruby off the hull of the airship.

"But why?! What the hell do you win?!"

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to gain, it's that I _can't_ afford to lose!" Roman explains as if it were the most obvious thing on Remnant.

As Ruby charged, Ice cream lady vaulted over Roman for a powerful kick. Ruby then leapt up, snatched Crescent Rose, and slipped under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of the ice cream girl's parasol. As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finished with a roundhouse to the abdomen, Roman slammed the barrel of the cane to the ground and fired it, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapons once more over his shoulder. The blast was strong enough to send Ruby to the edge, the only thing that kept her from falling was her weapon's blade that was embedded.

" _Blah, blah, blah, blaaaah_." Was all Ruby heard. The only thing interesting was the sword-point that was at her throat.

As Roman continued to monologue, Ruby kicked away a Nevermore, and noticed the button on the multi haired bitch's parasol. Which caused her to smirk mentally.

"You know the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em-"

 _ **Heh, stupid.**_

Suddenly, Ruby reached for the parasol, causing it to open and sending the sidekick to fly off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she was silently left at the clutches of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds.

"NEO!"

Oh, so that was her name...huh fitting.

"I don't care what you say!" Ruby cried. She changed at a Roman at top speed with the use of her semblance, Roman gripped his cane with both hands, left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurled it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the sturdy end of the cane, ramming the weapon into her stomach, and firing another shot, send her tumbling onto her back once more.

"You have balls, Red. But this is just how things work!" Roman said, whacking Ruby with the butt of his cane.

"Business is just business!" Roman lands another blow, this time on Ruby's legs.

"Business doesn't give a shit about what you want!" He continued.

Ruby then kicked him in the knee, making him to lose balance as he prepared a downward strike.

"Fine, wanna be a damn _brat_?! Then play the part and _die_ like every other person who did!" He growled as he proceeded to smack Ruby with the end of his cane making a sickening loud crack noise.

 _ **He broke my damn nose!**_ Ruby screamed internally, hunching over and withering in pain.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!"

Just as the last word left the thief's mouth, an Alpha Griffon appeared out of thin air and swallowed Roman whole. The roar that the Griffon let out pushed Ruby back a few feet, before the two charged at each other. Ruby prevailed when she kicked the beast on the head, sending it through the hull and causing it to crash.

Grabbing Crescent Rose, she leapt off the already falling airship, and descended using the kick back in her sniper rifle. Before she knew it, she had landed safely on the rooftops of Vale.

* * *

" _Get away from her_!"

 _ **Oh no.**_

Ruby heard her sister scream in anger. Her legs were already running at the source. Finding Yang, with Adam, a highly wanted criminal and Blake.

Seeing Adam sheathing his sword while smiling, made Ruby's blood boil, but all that disappeared as soon as her sister had screamed, making her aura flare, and leapt at Adam while drawing her fist back.

 _ **Oh fuck no, not Yang.**_

Twirling into her usual blur of red and roses she went towards Yang, faster then she ever thought she could move.

Pushing Yang out the way, she felt the detachment of her arm. As Ruby flies through the air, she began to lose consciousness, with her glowing red Aura splattering out from her wound. Ruby fell onto her side with a nice thud and lays there, completely still.

 _ **Shit, Winter will be so pissed**_ , was Ruby's final thoughts as she fell into unconscious.


	11. Chapter Eleven: If Only I

Cinder stood back up and formed an obsidian bow and arrow. She pulled back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent.

Pyrrha sat with her eyes closed, she had already accepted the fate that awaited her.

Cinder let's go of the arrow, planting itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest.

Pyrrha gasped in pain, the wound now emitting a red glow. Cinder approached her fallen foe and placed a hand on Pyrrha's head, using her Maiden powers to incinerate her.

Pyrrha instantly ceased all movement and sound, her body glowing orange and then finally she was scattered in the wind as embers. The only thing that remained was her headdress that the villain dropped.

* * *

" **PYRRHAAAAA!** "

Ruby shouted as she shot up from her bed, which was pampered in sweat.

She took a moment to realize she wasn't at Beacon anymore, but in her Atlas Academy room. She looked over to see her biggest sister asleep in a chair.

"RUBY!" Well was asleep. Winter gasped, crushing the younger girl in an uncharacteristic hug.

" _A_ - _need_ - _a_ - _air_!" Ruby choked out, tapping out on Winter's shoulder.

"What were you _thinking_?!"

"Um..I really wasn't.."

"Of course you weren't, what are you daft?!" Winter huffed.

"OW!" Ruby blurted as she felt a stabbing pain up her left arrrm...

 _ **What?**_

Frantically, Ruby threw off the bed sheets as she searched for her missing arm, as if it had came off while she slept.

"Wh-Where's my arm?!" Fretted Ruby, praying that she was still dreaming.

Losing an arm meant no Crescent Rose, and no Crescent Rose meant no Huntress or being worthy of her rank in the Atlas Military!

"Your arm was...completely detached by the time I arrived." Lamented Winter.

"I-I...what am I supposed to do?" Ruby wept, looking deep into her sister's frosty eyes.

"You need to get well, dear sister." Winter sighed, " I thought I lost you, little Rose."

"I'm sorry, mommy." Wailed Ruby, too caught up in her emotions to realize what she had called Winter.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I failed, mom!" Ruby continued to sob hysterically into Winter's chest.

"Shh, Its going to be okay, my little one." Winter murmured into Ruby's ears.

* * *

Ruby now sat alone in her bedroom, staring into the oblivion. Crescent Rose rested on the door frame, untouched.

 _Ring,Ring,Ring_

The ringing continued for a good seconds before Ruby finally decided to pickup the scroll call.

" _Ruby_?"

Upon hearing her name be called, she focused her sight onto the person on the scroll.

"Yang."

Yang seemed to brighten at the mention of her name. "I'm so glad you're okay-"

"But I'm not." Ruby snapped a bit to fast.

Yang frowned and broke eye contact with Ruby.

"I couldn't do my fucking job properly and.." Ruby chuckled humorlessly as she rose her severed arm.

"Ruby...it's goin-"

"No, it won't! Sometimes bad shit just happen, Yang!" Ruby exploded at her innocent sister.

"S-So, what do we do now?"

"You can do whatever you want. I'm just going to lie here." She slumped on her bed, lower then she was already.

"Ruby..."

Said girl just sighed deeply, " Just leave me alone."

Yang looked deeply hurt but, stopped an inch away from the end call button.

"I love you." Was all Yang said as she ended the call, leaving Ruby alone in her plain white and baby blue room.

 _ **I love you too... Please forgive me.**_

* * *

Ironwood knocked softly on Ruby's door.

"Enter." Came a stoic response.

Heading inside Ruby's room, James stoped right next to her bedside.

"Sir?" Ruby questioned with a quirk of her slender eyebrow.

"I've come to make a proposition, care to listen?" He claps his hands on top of one another.

"..." She nodded, hesitantly.

"I can return your arm to you-" Ruby's eyes widen in a mix of fear, anticipation, and confusion, " but there is a catch," Ruby deflated considerably at the 'but', " that cannot be discussed with you at the moment, only once it's done will we be able to explain," He put himself in an "at ease" stance as he concluded his deal, " So are you willing to accept?"

Ruby pursed her lips as she thought hard, _**Is it worth it? Will it be the same?**_

 ** _...Fuck it, I have an arm left and two legs_.**

"I accept." Ruby answered with her eyes full of determination, an emotion she hadn't felt since the fall of Beacon.

* * *

"Dr. Polendina, she has made her decision."

"And?" A bushy, white brow rose.

Ironwood smirk, answering the Doctor with just his facial expression.

"Alright, bring her in."

"Of course," The General nodded to his soldiers who were just outside his view, at the entrance of the door.

* * *

 _ **I'm going to go ahead, with or without you , Ozpin.**_ Ironwood declared mentally, sipping from a cup of coffee and whiskey mixed just to give it a kick.

The click-clacking of the General's boots echoed the small, pale room. Reaching the side of the room which bore a large window. A window so clean that you could have thought there wasn't one. On the other side of the window was what truly mattered, a surgery table, heart monitor, and a rolling table full of tools.

The surgery table was occupied by none other than Miss Rose. Her stump of an arm was reopened as the masterful surgeon did his work. Not only was her stump being worked on, but also most of her body. Her most vital organs were tweaked, her supporting skeleton structure was replaced by the newest Atlas titanium skeleton T-SKEL02. Her eyes were left untouched as her sliver eyed powers were much to valuable. Her right arm was completely replaced by a synthetic-robotic arm from the shoulder down. The skin on her new arm blended perfectly with her real skin and made it seem as if her arm was never truly gone. No scars or even marks were left.

 _ **Truly an amazing doctor!**_ Ironwood thought pleased with the doctor's handiwork.

The operation went with a complication at all but, all they had left was the yet to wake Rose.

* * *

"What is the matter, sister?" Weiss questioned to her currently pacing sister, Winter.

Winter's pacing looked as if it would have made a trench on the floor.

"I'm worried for Ruby." Was her reply.

A bulging vein almost popped in Weiss's forehead as she heard Ruby's name again.

Taking a deep breath and thinking of happy thoughts like Zwei, A+ in exams, her old memories of her mother, Yang-

" _Wha_? What is it with that blonde bimbo and my mind?!" Weiss grumbled, throwing her arms up in the air before walking up to a still pacing Winter.

"I'm sure she is doing..." _**Bleh**_ , " _well_.." Weiss gagged on her words.

"No you don't understand, Weiss." Winter sighed, running a hand through her disheveled platinum, hair, " Ruby lost an arm, and on top of that, she agreed to one of Ironwood's _obviously_ experimental deals!" She cried mostly to herself.

Weiss actually felt a pang of guilt run through her.

"I-I apologize." Weiss bowed her head in shame.

"It's fine, I just can't deal with the stress of my little sister in a medical induced coma!" Winter confessed, her voice wavering, something her sister, Weiss, had never heard herself.

Weiss wanted to feel jealous but, at the time she couldn't feel nothing but shame and guilt in her heart.

She'd ought to treat Ruby better in the future and maybe even see Ruby in the same way her own blood sister did.

"I'll give you...," she sighed, " some space."

With that Weiss left her sister's room and into the great hall of her cold mansion.

She didn't even make it far when her brother, _Shitley_ , came between her and her pathway. "Hello there sweet sister." He smirked as he stood in the same arrogant way her father did. "Hello... _Whitely_." Weiss replied in kind.

"Did you hear what happened to our sister, Ruby?" Whitely questioned.

 ** _Oh great, now even he see her as a sister._**

"Unfortunately, I have heard the devastating news." Her gaze cold, and far yet calculating, just like a _Schnee_ should appear.

"Ah, it is very unfortunate, I really did like her, of course that animal had to ruin things like always." He spat.

Weiss rose a brow at the mention of "animal" and what had concluded him to say so. The person responsible wasn't disclosed as the only person who knew the criminal was Blake, her team leader.

Realizing what he had said, Whitley quickly changed the subject. "Well any ways, father asked for you in his study room." His smug smirk returning to his pale face.

Rolling her eyes, she left down the hall and down into her father's study room.

* * *

" _Yang_! Dinner's ready!" Taiyang called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Came the response from the shed just outside the house.

Once inside Yang grinned at her dad.

" _So_ ~ whatcha made, dad?"

"Oh just some _egg-cellent_ sunny side up eggs." A smile crawled onto the face of the man.

"Oh man, is that pun made out of paper?" Now both smiling they answered together, "Because it was _tear_ able!"

"..." The room was silent before filling up in noise.

"Bwuahahahaha!" They laughed hysterically, grabbing their sides of their stomachs.

"Alright, alright, let eat now, Yang."

Nodding, Yang complied, now sitting at the table with fork in hand and stomach growling.

"I'm starving-" Yang's smile fell off her face as her eyes landed on the fourth chair. The feeling of loneliness, and helpless came crashing down on her.

"Ruby..." A whisper escaped her lips.

"Yang..it's not your fault, sweetie." Tai tried to calm the raging feeling inside of Yang but, ultimately failed.

"But it is! If I wasn't stronger, or if I thought before I did what I did!" Yang shouted, now shedding tears that were held back since her last call with Ruby.

"Then maybe, this wouldn't have happened."

Tai hated seeing his daughters like this. He felt so useless right now. Not being to see or help Ruby, and not even capable of cheering up his oldest daughter.

"Yang, Im sure your sister saved you and knew she the possible outcomes, yet she did it for _you_ , sweetheart." His hand softly gripped Yang's shoulder as she sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry, dad." She sniffed, wiping at her tears as she smiled.

"It's alright, my little sun dragon," He smiled back, giving a ruffle to Yang's blond messy hair, "Want to train before we eat?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Welcome aboard, all passengers heading to Menagerie please come aboard!" Yelled an aged man from a ship.

Sighing, Blake boarded the boat with hesitation. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the ruins of Beacon, the dragon Grimm had disappeared with whoever brought it and Adam, Adam he had ran away.

 _ **Ran away like what I'm always doing.**_

The thought made her ears flatten against her silky hair. She remember vividly how Yang's sister pushed the blonde out the way, how her arm was sliced, how Yang screamed and cried while holding an unconscious Ruby. If Blake had to be honest, she didn't like Ruby much, at all, but after seeing her do that. She felt a strange sense of dread and admiration. She also remembered a very furious and upset Schnee. Winter Schnee had personally came to escort Ruby " _home_ " only to find her in her poor condition. All Blake understood from the elder Schnee was how she fail as a mother and older sister. Blake had no idea what relationship her and Ruby had but, it must have been a very strong one.

One she wish she had.

* * *

"What would you like to order?" The young waitress asked the callous drunk old uncle.

"Whiskey bottle and a shot glass." Grunted Qrow as his head laid on the table.

"Alright, I'll be right back!"

Turning his head, he spotted that one person he least liked to see.

" _Raven_."

Sliding his chair away to stand, Qrow asked for two shot glasses instead and to bring it up.

Walking up to Raven was nerve wrecking for him, as Raven never got out of their tribe.

"Hello, brother." She greeted with a small smile.

"What are you doing here, Raven." Qrow wanted to cut the crap and get straight to the point.

He pulled out the chair that's beside her and dragged it to a position in front of her. With his hand on the back of the chair, looking at Raven expectantly. Raven rolled her eyes and proceeded to remove her mask to the side. Then Qrow sat across from her.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?"

"She can, but you're not, unless you know how Yang is emotionally wise or, how your niece is missing a limb. Now how bout we get on with it?"

The waitress comes and sets down the drinks, leaving Qrow to take a shot immediately.

Raven grumbled something that Qrow couldn't understand.

"Does she have it?" She asked getting serious.

Qrow didn't like how she completely ignored his news about his nieces.

"Did you know what happened to Summer's kid?" Qrow pushed.

"That's not-"

"Rhetorical question, I know you know how it happened and who did it. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter or niece don't even exist."

"Yang didn't need me to save her."

"Because, Ruby did your job, _right_? Real "Mom of the Year" material, sis." Qrow shot back sarcastically.

Raven leaned forward and grabbed Qrow by his forearm, seizing his sarcasm, and nonchalant motions. Then she glared at him intensely.

"I told you Beacon _would fall_ and _it did_. I told you Ozpin _would fail_ and _he has_. Now tell me. _Does_. _Salem_. _Have it_?" She growled in a low voice.

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that."

"I just want to know who we are up against."

"And to which _"we"_ are you referring to?" He cocked a brow expecting a good lie or an excuse.

Raven glared even more intensely at him as she let go of his forearm and sat down with a disgusted noise.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. _All of us_." He pleaded.

" _You're_ the one that left. The tribe _raised_ us, and you just turned your back on them." She countered.

"They were _killers_ and _thieves_." Qrow said, visibly displeased.

" _They were your family_."

Qrow let out a dry chuckle at Raven's reason. "You have a very skewed perception of that word."

Raven huff, standing from her table making her chair cry from sliding on the wood.

"I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival."

"I saw."

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules."

"Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage." Qrow said not sure wether to feel impressed or discouraged.

Raven turned away from her brother, obviously not wanting to face him any longer than needed. "We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did.

Qrow frowned. " I'm not talking about the Grimm."

He could only see as his sister's head shot up as if she were looking at something on the ceiling.

Qrow took this as a sign to continue talking, " And I'm not talking about you, either."

"If you don't know where the Relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about."

Raven stated, reaching for her mask before a heavy hand landed on top of hers preventing her from picking it up.

"I may not know where the Spring Maiden is, either, but if you do, I _need_ you to tell me."

"And why would I do that?" Raven scoffed, snatching her mask and hand from Qrow's grasp.

"Because without her, we're all going to die."

A moment of tense silence passed between them as one of the nearby lanterns died out.

"And to which _"we"_ are you referring to?" Raven mimicked Qrow's exact words.

Qrow grimaced as she walked away. The sound of her katan unsheathing was bone chilling to her enemies and Qrow could understand why. Raven walked into her red portal and disappeared. Leaving Qrow to his thoughts.

 _ **Man, what a bitch.**_

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is mostly about how other characters are reacting to Ruby's "injury". I'm not good a P.O.V. switching so this is the only time that it will happen unless I feel like the reactions of other characters are necessary.**

 **Love you guys who keep reading this and if you guy want, you can send me ideas of RWBY AU in private messages. Have a great day, noon, afternoon or night!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Jaqcues, Stop Just No

Cold, stale air pressed against Dr. Polendina's aged cheeks as he swiftly made his way to a large white, sleek table.

The four chairs surrounding the conference table were all occupied by the most recognized and powerful men in Atlas. Jacques Schnee, James Ironwood, the invited guest of Dr. Watts and Dr. Polendina, a world renowned scientist in many subjects.

Clearing his throat, James swooned an arm out signaling the men to sit. Of course Polendina stood as this was his conference.

" _Ruby Rose_ , Huntress. A girl barely alive. Gentlemen, we can rebuild her. We have the technology. We have the capability to build the world's first bionic Huntress. Ruby Rose will be that Huntress. Better than she was before. Better, stronger, faster!" Slamming his fist down upon the table for an emphasis.

"Ruby Rose? The _fifteen_ year old?" Jacques questioned.

"Yes." Confirmed Dr. Polendina.

"Isn't she still a huntress in training?" Watts asked intrigued.

"Not, anymore, she will be a fully fledged Huntress and Atlas soldier." James answered.

"But why would we need such a...thing?" Watts inquired, extending his arms out, " Especially after what happened to the last little experiment."

James and Dr. Polendina both gritted their teeth but for different reasons. Ironwood was because of the feeling of failure. Dr. Polendina felt fury and distress on how they talked about his creation- no daughter!

"We are building-"

"For military use? A tool at disposal?" Jacques added, shrugging.

"I would personally like to use her for the Schnee Dust Company's advantage," James glared at Jacques, "Of course my company will be an asset to the protection of Atlas." Jaques quickly added, playing it off.

"Yes, unfortunately she will be," Dr. Polendina hated using such a word but it had to be said, "used for all of those things, a direct subordinate to James and by extension to you, Jacques."

"And what of me?" Watts crossed his arms, watching the display between the three grey haired men, mostly Jac and Polendina.

"Who invited you?" Jacques demanded, just noticing Watts' presence.

Watts's mustache twitched in irritation, having been completely insulted.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I do not recall inviting you." Dr. Polendina bowed politely, studying the man before him.

"It's quite alright, well then I'll take my leave." Leaving the three men in a state of confusion and embarrassment to some degree.

"Well I'm glad we didn't discuss the blueprints." James said trying to lighten things up.

"Indeed."

"Right." They all agreed for once in their life.

* * *

 _Beep,beep,beep,beep_

Grunting, Ruby sat up on her bed already having a major head pain. Looking around she could tell she was in a hospital room, by the sound of the heart monitor and the whirring sounds of the oxygen provider. Her aural sense was fine but her vision was blurry.

Ruby could tell some big differences in how her body felt. It felt surprisingly lighter than she would have expected a hospital patient to be. The pain on her left arm was still there but as merely a dull ache.

Lifting her arm up, exposing her new arm to the cool air she could feel chills on the arm. Her arm hair rose up and created little goosebumps.

" _No way_." Gasped Ruby, examining the extraordinary piece of technology.

Flexing her hand and curling it in and out, made her artificial nails carve into her synthetic skin. She felt the nails against her skin...

Ironwood wasn't exaggerating..

Ruby gapped for as long as she had woken up until however long it took for Ironwood to come standing at the doorway.

"You're awake, Specialist Rose." **_Rhetorical question James._**

"I-I don't know what to say sir, I-" Ruby's gratitude was cut off by Ironwood's own robotic hand.

"You won't be thanking me after this." Grimaced the General.

"I don't understand." Ruby furrowed her brows.

"That wasn't the only thing we replaced." Sighed Ironwood as he continued, ignoring the shocked and conflicted face Ruby was putting on. "We interchanged your whole skeletal structure and replaced it with our own T-SKEL02, our first," Ironwood purses his lips into a tight, firm line,"...didn't go as planned, unfortunately."

The old man pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed, "Look we...no, _you_ -" James pointed at Ruby dead center at her chest, " accepted and now you have what you wanted but we also got what we wanted, it's a deal that benefited us both."

Silence hung heavy in the brightly lit room.

"I understand." Ruby said with a mix of displeasure and eerie calmness.

"Good to know we have a mutual understanding, Specialist Rose, now if you'll excuse me, I have other urgent business to attend." Ironwood dismissed himself, marching out at an even pace.

 **'** Specialist Rose, it was brought to my attention that your heart rate has significantly gone up. **'** Informed a low pitched, stoic voice from Ruby's mind.

"What?! Who are you?!" Panicked Ruby, rolling off the bed, falling face first onto the floor.

 **'** I am your personal assistant, **H.A.D.E.S** , I was assigned to you by Dr. Polendina. Are you well, master? **'**

 ** _Master? Wha-?! Hold on.._**

" _Hades_?"

 **'** Yes, **H.A.D.E.S** stands for _High Artificial Deity Empowered System_ , anymore questions master? **'**

"Why would I need you?" Inquired Ruby, slowly getting up to her feet, grunting.

 **'** I would be needed in missions requiring high accuracy, secret intel, night vision, communication wise, and I am also a great companion! **'** Ruby swore she heard a bit of enthusiasm at Hades's last statement.

"Ah, alright." **_Awkward._** "Um, could you contact Winter?" She said trying to fill in the awkwardness in the room.

 **'** Yes, master. **'** Responded the AI back in her head.

* * *

Ruby had just suffered the most devastating time of her life trying to talk to her new " _partner_ ". Hades couldn't _joke_ , couldn't _laugh_ , couldn't _cry_ , couldn't get _angry_ , couldn't feel _sadness_ , and that frustrated Ruby more than anything.

Right as she was going to open her mouth to make her problems clear, a soft knocking interrupted her.

"Come in."

Opening the sleek door and closing it behind her carefully was Winter, Ruby's idol and second mentor after Qrow.

"Greetings, Ruby." A small smile graced Winter's lips. The eyes that were tinted with sadness and regret were not missed by Ruby or Hades.

 **'** I detect desolate emotions within miss Schnee. **'**

Acknowledging Hades words, Ruby shakily walked over to Winter and gave her a hug.

"Hi Winter! Did ya miss me? Did ya? Did ya?!" Ruby beamed at her, lighting things up instantly.

Winter's soft chuckle reached Ruby's ears, "Of course I did little one, who else would make the recruits tremble in fear like, oh so masterful Ruby here." The older girl sarcastically said.

The newly constructed girl joined in on the chorus of chuckles that came from Winter.

" _Ahem_."

Snapping her head towards the sound, Ruby spotted a short, snobby heiress with a bad attitude.

Ruby insinuated for Weiss to state her business which was well received.

"I-uh...I came to a-apologize." Weiss finished hanging her head low, inspecting the well kept floor.

"A _Schnee_?! _Apologizing_?! _To a commoner_!" Ruby mocked gasped at Weiss, placing a hand on her chest.

"You are a high ranking officer so you're technically not a com-" Winter wasn't done with her correction when Ruby slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Winter, _shhhh_!" Ruby hissed pulling a finger to her lips.

Weiss, luckily didn't hear any of the commotion. The younger, platinum haired teen, crossed her arms, stomping her feet. "A Schnee _can_ apologize!" Weiss huffed.

Ruby turned to Winter and gave her a _"Can you believe this girl"_ look before wrapping her arms around her midsection, busting out laughing. Winter, the cold hearted, ICE QUEEN, Winter started to laugh along with Ruby, her cheeks turning a healthy red.

Weiss was left gaping at her sister's antics and the red headed girl's oddness.

"W-Winter!"

"I-I apologize," Winter took a deep breath, holding up her pointer finger before clearing her throat in her fist, "I just couldn't help it, Weiss."

 **'** Are you having fun, master? **'**

Ruby's smile stiffened at the sound of Hades's voice. _**Yeah I am.**_

 **'** That's good. **'**

* * *

It was barely the next day and Ruby was already training. Training as in nonstop exercises with Crescent Rose or any physical activity as a matter of fact. She hadn't thought of Yang, her father or even the bow wearing cat. No, all she thought about was how she needs to get better and better than before.

"Ah, if it isn't my _dearest_ child!" Jacques's voice echoed through the arena.

"Mr. Schnee?" Ruby was caught off guard by the old Schnee's behavior towards her.

"Please, call me Jacques." His mustache twitched up in a disturbing smile.

"U-uh okay Ja-"

"Or you can address me as Father!"

A shiver went down Ruby's spine.

"Jacques is more appropriate, sir." A tight smile came across Ruby's face.

"Oh alright." He answered playfully, which only he could tell it was fake.

"May I ask what was it you needed?"

"Can't a father just check up on who their children are calling sister?"

 _ **Yes, but your not one.**_

"Ah I see, well I was just training." Ruby nodded at the weapon in her hand.

" _Hm_ ," Jaq inspected Crescent Rose under a critical eye as he lowered down a bit, " I can give you a much better weapon, Ruby dear."

Her brows shot up to her hairline.

 _ **What, but I love my sweetheart!**_

"W-what would happen t-to Crescent Rose?" She whispered quietly.

"Whatever you want with it, dear, you can dispose of it if-"

" **NO** \- I mean I would like to keep it." Ruby awkwardly shifted.

"Well of course, so I'm taking it that you are taking up on my offer?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **A:N/ I apologize for not updating recently and yeah, yeah I know short chapter and pretty sucky but eh.**

 **btw the Dr. Polendina speech was inspired by TheFishKing.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Ruby Rose, What?

Things haven't been going as smoothly as Ruby would have wanted. Her prosthetic arm would freeze in place from time to time or overheat making her artificial skin melt like wax. It got to the point to where Ruby herself ordered for her synthetic arm skin to be replaced with stainless steel, painted in crimson red and black.

The glitching of the arm though, could not be fixed due to the cause not being found and Dr. Polendina's excuse was that "It _is_ a prototype!"

Ruby wasn't sure whose fault it was anymore. Hers for accepting so quickly or them for being incompetent with their jobs.

She sighed heavily, opening her flask and chugging on it as if it were her last.

"Is this why Qrow drinks so much?" Ruby pondered, letting the burning liquid settle in her stomach.

"That is unhealthy for you, Ruby friend."

Ruby's grip on her flask tightened as she heard her best friend's voice.

 ** _You're not real._**

"I _assure_ you I am!" Penny grinned in glee.

"No you're not." Ruby murmured through gritted teeth. Tears and mucus mixed together as they fell to the ground.

'Master, Your heart rate is rising at an alarming speed.' Warned Hades, who was promptly ignored by Ruby.

"Why haven't you talked to me since-"

" **SHUT UP, SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE**!" She finally screeched at the fading delusion.

Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching Ruby's door.

"Ruby! What's wrong?!" Winter asked between gasps of air, holding on to the door.

When Winter didn't receive an answer , she looked up and froze. She saw someone completely different from the confident, intelligent, and sometimes childish Ruby. She instead saw a sweating, trembling Ruby who was pale as Weiss's platinum hair.

Walking quietly towards Ruby, she could hear faint "you're not real" and "leave me alone"s in her murmuring. Looking down onto Ruby's face, she could see the fear, regret and distress. Winter slowly reached her hand to touch Ruby's cheek, said girl's eyes went from terrified to pure hatred and bloody murder.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU _FUCKING BITCH_!" Ruby leapt at Winter, wrapping her robotic arm under Winter's chin and her right arm keeping Winter's head in place.

" _Ack_ \- Ru-Ruby, I-it's m-" Winter tried to choke out.

"You _murderous_ bitch, you killed Penny!" The enraged red head sneered at the innocent Winter.

Winter tried pulling her arm away from her throat but, Ruby's prosthetic arm was way too strong for her.

Winter couldn't help but to think that she was going to die here, in the arms of one of her loved ones. Maybe it won't be so bad dying by Ruby's hands.

"RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Weiss's voice was louder than Winter's gagging and Ruby's growls.

Seeming to hear Weiss's banshee screaming, Ruby immediately snapped out of whatever PTSD shit she was having and started panicking.

"I-I can't move my arm! Help me!" Ruby cried, tugging at her arm.

Weiss quickly summoned a glyph around Ruby's arm and pulled, freeing Winter.

"Th-thank you." Coughed Winter, gasping for air on the ground.

"I'm s-sorry please forgive me.." Ruby stuttered.

"What's going on here?!" Jacques's voice boomed through the room, Ruby's room.

"This _crazy_ -" Weiss pointed at Ruby, "Just tried to _kill_ my sister!"

Jacques strode over to Winter and did a quick look over, then proceeded to walk over to Ruby.

"Ruby, dear, are you alright? Are you unhurt?" His sickly sweet voice reached Ruby's ears.

"I-I'm fine." Lied Ruby, curling further into herself.

Sliding his white glove off his hand, letting air breeze over it. Jacques kneeled, extending his ungloved hand to Ruby.

"Let's go, child."

Ruby hesitantly took ahold of his hand letting him carry her bridal style.

"It's alright, I'll take you to Dr. Polendina."

Jacques walked past two disbelieving blood related daughters with ease and into the hallway, striding past a smug looking Whitely.

Ruby was lulled to sleep by the older Schnee's breathing and steps.

* * *

" _Servants_! Cleanse me." Jacques snapped his thumb and forefinger.

Butlers and maids all together, washed Jacques's body.

"Don't leave that peasant's stench anywhere on me."

 _ **Can't believe the things I do for the good of Atlas.**_

* * *

"You think she's alright?" Winter asked worriedly.

Weiss's eyes were stuck on the nasty dark, purple bruise around Winter's neck.

"How can you worry about her?!" Weiss really couldn't understand how her sister could worry about someone who just tried to kill her. It was preposterous.

"Weiss we already spoke of this." Winter said calmly.

"Wha- that was when she didn't try to _KILL YOU_!"

"I love Ruby more than I do myself, Weiss!"

* * *

"What exactly is wrong with your prosthetic, dear?" Polendina asked Ruby, who was staring mindlessly into the nothingness.

"It stops all motor movements, freezing it in place." Ruby answered stoically.

"Anything else?" He said stroking his beard.

"Can you fix it?" She asked in clear distress.

" _Sadly_ no, not at the time, although this is great for my thesis on how to improve it!"

Ruby shook in anger, her hair covering her eyes. "Is that all I am to you?" She looked back up with tears in her eyes, "Am I just a _fucking_ weapon?!" Rubbing her tears roughly with her real arm, sniffling she got up. "Jacques treats me better then you people!" She shouted, stomping out of the lab, slamming the door shit on her way.

Ruby went straight to the one person who she hadn't messed up with yet.

 _ **Jacques.**_

Knocking on his study room was so strange for her, knowing that before she would never do such a thing.

"Come in." Came Jacques's authoritarian voice. Doing just what he said, Ruby gently closed the door behind her.

"What is it, dear?" He asked in a mildly surprised tone.

"I, um, just wanted-"

" _Company_?" He finished for Ruby, "Of course, take a seat." He motioned for her to sit in the sit across from him.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled gratefully.

"So what's bothering you, Ruby?" Him using her name was still a rare moment but, Ruby appreciated it at the moment.

"I-I hurt Winter, and I'm afraid." She confessed.

"Afraid of _what_ exactly?"

"Getting kicked from the Atlastian military or going _mad_ , or not being able to pay for these advanced upgrades." Ruby extended her metallic arm.

"Hmm," Jacques fell back into his chair as he went into deep thought,"How about we make you mine?"

 _ **What?!**_

"Excuse me, sir, you not _bad_ looking but-"

"Not like that you _imbecile_! I meant making you mine as in daughter!" Jacques huffed, clearly embarrassed by the horrible insinuation Ruby made.

"I-I don't know," Ruby stated truthfully,"would that mean losing my real family?" Ruby voiced her fears.

"Oh, _heavens_ no, you'd just get extra privileges with the Schnee name."

 ** _More strings for me to pull rather than privileges._** He thought maliciously.

"Sir, I couldn't _possibly_ acce-"

Jacques stopped Ruby from rambling any further.

"I told you before, call me Jacques," placing his hand onto his desk, making a tent of sorts with his hands, "We already think of you as family, so why not just put the name to it."

Ruby pondered for what seemed to be eternity, but was only minutes, before slowly nodding.

"Great, you are now my daughter, Ruby Rose-Schnee!" He exclaimed gleefully.

 _ **This idiot is really easy to manipulate.**_

"You'll meet us tomorrow for breakfast at six AM sharp, it's a Schnee routine." He tasked.

"Alright, Jacques." Ruby smiled.

"Oh drop the name, it's father now!"

"Okay, fa-father."


End file.
